


有基可乘

by Fiona_Awan



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 02:43:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona_Awan/pseuds/Fiona_Awan
Summary: AU，中篇甜向，ooc预警，HE角色设定: 小黄文作者基 & 画手锤私设omega每月一次发q期，天数因人而异简介:锤哥把基妹的h文改成了漫画，挑剔的基妹却总是不满意，为了更加了解Loki的想法，锤哥决定亲自和作者演练剧情。





	1. Chapter 1

　　  
　　【讨论贴】Mischief老师的猩红山峰讨论贴  
　　  
　　1L  
　　  
　　建了一个讨论贴，欢迎《猩红山峰》的书迷来交流心得。  
　　  
　　2L  
　　  
　　这个贴好棒，我刚看完更新。  
　　  
　　3L  
　　  
　　+1  
　　  
　　4L  
　　  
　　看了! 吹爆我们Mischief老师!  
　　  
　　5L  
　　  
　　简直色气满满，剧情也那么紧张刺激，不亏等这几天！  
　　  
　　6L  
　　  
　　这么棒的文，像以前一样持续日更就好了QAQ  
　　  
　　7L  
　　  
　　话说老师这个月断更天数比以往稍微久一点诶。  
　　  
　　8L  
　　  
　　好奇为什么老师自从开始写猩红山峰，每个月都要断更几天。  
　　  
　　9L  
　　  
　　世界n大未解之谜之一  
　　  
　　Mischief是Loki在网络上发文的笔名，在完结了上一篇文之后，Loki突然想尝试写新的题材类型，于是《猩红山峰》诞生了。  
　　  
　　这篇文对于Loki来说是一个新的挑战，不同于以往男女之间文艺浪漫的爱情，《猩红山峰》描写的是一对养兄弟之间缠绵悱恻的––情爱故事，通俗来讲，就是小h文。  
　　  
　　尽管侧重点在于为爱鼓掌，但故事的剧情设计的十分精妙，大胆尝试猎奇的风格和细腻的描写无一不吸引眼球，令人赞叹，完美的结合了紧张刺激的剧情和色气满满的动作描写，让人吃肉的同时不会感到乏味。  
　　  
　　这也是Loki第一次尝试写小黄文，高傲的性格使他在性方面经验匮乏，不得不阅读大量的黄色文章。而更大的挑战在于，Loki是个极其敏感的omega，抑制剂都无法让他完全安逸的度过发情期，更别提去写小h文再刺激他了。  
　　  
　　这也是为什么以前从不断更的Loki在写《猩红山峰》的时候，每个月都要断更好几天。  
　　  
　　今天是Loki这个月断更的第六天，他终于上传了最新的章节，恢复日更状态。这章的内容依旧色气满满，和以往一样，再次引起了粉丝的激烈讨论。  
　　  
　　正当书迷兴奋雀跃的阅读文章时，Loki仍然遭受着情欲的折磨。  
　　  
　　“嗯...嗯啊......”  
　　  
　　黑发男人虚弱的瘫软在床上，绿眸迷乱的望着虚空，嘴唇微张轻喘着气，吐出诱惑的呻吟，额间的黑发湿润凌乱的贴在脸上。香甜的omega信息素飘满整个屋子，男人大腿张开到极点，修长的手指拿着东西在腿间进进出出，红肿的小穴被毫不留情的蹂躏着，吐出淫靡的汁液。  
　　  
　　“嗯啊......”  
　　  
　　似乎是碰到了某一个点，小穴敏感的收缩着，吐出一股股汁液，Loki舒爽愉悦的眯起眼睛，手上动作加快往那一点撞，水流从嘴角蜿蜒流下，苍白的脸颊染上酡红，呻吟变得更加诱人。  
　　  
　　“唔啊...嗯...到了......”  
　　  
　　随着越来越大的呻吟声，小穴敏感的收缩着到达顶峰。  
　　  
　　Loki绿眸湿润，可怜兮兮的颤抖着，保持着姿势好一会，才伸手将东西拔了出来丢到一边，一股股汁液淫靡的流了出来，湿润了一大块床单。  
　　  
　　从天堂般的快乐中缓过来，Loki理智回笼，意识到刚刚他做了什么事，懊恼的把东西丢到一边，拿着毛巾和衣服走进浴室，冲洗了满是痕迹的身体。  
　　  
　　不然弃文吧。  
　　  
　　Loki一边冲澡一边想着，一遍遍的检查修改让他不得不看好多次内容，他本就是个敏感的omega，连抑制剂都无法让他安度发情期，更别提写小黄文了。今天他好不容易等到发情期过去，赶完了最新章节，可似乎身子还有些发情期后遗症，他还是忍不住用东西自己来了一发。  
　　  
　　不过气恼归气恼，Loki是不可能放弃这篇文章的，他很喜欢《猩红山峰》的剧情和风格，这是一次成功的尝试，他可舍不得放弃。  
　　  
　　冲完澡的Loki围着条浴巾走了出来，打开了电脑，登录了微信，打算把这篇文发到群里。  
　　  
　　日常拖更群  
　　  
　　Loki: 《猩红山峰》.txt  
　　  
　　Loki: 更新了，你们帮我看看呗  
　　  
　　Peter: wow，楼梯play，厉害！  
　　  
　　Bucky: 快去写下一章，我想看。  
　　  
　　Loki: 明天更。  
　　  
　　这个小群只有三个人，就是Loki，Peter和Bucky。三个人隶属同一家公司的作者，都住在伦敦。Loki刚开始写文不久的时候认识了同为新人的Peter和Bucky，大家平时经常聊天交流经验，一起发展成为圈子里还算有名气的写手，认识时间久了就面基了，平时也经常聚。  
　　  
　　Peter: 对了，Thunder刚刚找我要你微信，说想把你的书改成漫画，但网站上戳你你不回。  
　　  
　　Loki: Thunder？ 是那个Thunder吗？！  
　　  
　　Bucky: 没错就是那个大佬，我个人很喜欢他的画风，他没出名的时候我还找他约稿过。  
　　  
　　Peter:你们家Steve不是免费帮你画吗？  
　　  
　　Bucky:那都好早之前约的，还没遇见Steve[害羞]  
　　  
　　Loki: ......  
　　  
　　Loki: 我看看去。  
　　  
　　Loki最小化微信页面，打开网站登录进去，点进私信，翻了几页，发现果然有个叫Thunder的私信。  
　　  
　　Thunder: 你好，我是画手Thunder，我看过你的《猩红山峰》了，我很喜欢这样哥特式的结合惊悚与浪漫于一体的黑暗艺术风格，剧情也很精彩。  
　　  
　　Thunder: 我很想把他改成漫画，这些是我之前类似风格的画稿。  
　　  
　　Thunder: 希望你能考虑一下。  
　　  
　　Thunder:[图片]  
　　  
　　Thunder:[图片]  
　　  
　　Thunder:[图片]  
　　  
　　Thunder:[图片]  
　　  
　　Loki有点不敢相信，毕竟Thunder可是圈里出名的画手，光一本画册出书的稿费就百万了，现在居然主动找他想画他的小说? Loki往下滑，点进第一张图片。  
　　  
　　图片是一张哥特风的画，一个黑发男人跪着锁在铁笼中，漆黑的枷锁使他不得动弹，虽然神情绝望而空洞，但仍然渴望的望向笼外。而在他看不到的另一半，笼子外面则是一个悬崖和无尽的黑暗。  
　　  
　　完美的哥特画风，人物情感和色彩都掌握的很好，构图虽然简单，但直观的传达了信息。  
　　  
　　一向挑剔的Loki在第一眼看到画时，惊艳的赞叹出声。这就是他心目中的哥特风，《猩红山峰》的画面风格。  
　　  
　　依次点开后面的好几张图，都是哥特风的画作，无一不令他惊艳夸赞，意犹未尽的翻来覆去看了好几遍。  
　　  
　　Loki满意的了点头，本来他就有想出漫画的意思，前段时间尝试去找过，但大多画风合适，要么就是不愿意画色情内容，没想到现在来了一个满意的。  
　　  
　　像Thunder这样的大佬，酬劳方面肯定很高，至于高到什么程度，他从没找人出漫画或约稿，并不了解，不过他每本书的稿费也不是说着玩的，所以酬劳高倒无所谓，Loki的顾虑在于，像Thunder这样有一定成就的画手，主见一定比较多，改编漫画时会充分尊重作者意见吗？  
　　  
　　Loki咬了咬手指，犹豫了一下，才输入回复。  
　　  
　　“你好。”  
　　  
　　“我看了你的画，很喜欢你的画风。但毕竟《猩红山峰》是篇哥特式的故事，也是我的心血。”  
　　  
　　Thunder: 我明白你的意思，我会在创作过程中与你交流意见，画稿出来之后会先发给你，不满意的话我可以改。  
　　  
　　Thunder: 酬劳方面不需要很多，你看着给吧。  
　　  
　　Loki: ？？？  
　　  
　　看着给？现在大触都这么随便的吗？  
　　  
　　Thunder: 我目前并不缺钱，只是很喜欢你的题材，毕竟是我主动找你，应该按照你的要求来。  
　　  
　　Mischief: 我不了解你们画手出漫画是什么价位。  
　　  
　　Thunder: 这样，我每两周更新一章，每个月的话就是两章，大约给我5000吧。  
　　  
　　Loki挑了挑眉，明明是个大触，而且都让他随意给价位了，才五千？这人要么就是真老实，要么很有钱根本不在乎，后者可能性大一点。  
　　  
　　Mischief: 画手稿费这么低吗？我记得你们出画册随随便便也有上百万稿费。  
　　  
　　Thunder: 那是出画册的稿费，赚的比较多，漫画在创作过程中得到的稿费不高，等画完出书了稿费也会高。  
　　  
　　是这样的吗？  
　　  
　　Loki困惑的歪了歪头，总感觉哪里怪怪的，但想了半天又说不出哪里怪。  
　　  
　　Mischief: 那好吧。  
　　  
　　Thunder: 为了不让你有顾虑，需要签合同吗？  
　　  
　　Mischief: 不用了。  
　　  
　　Thunder那么出名，不可能为了每个月五千块就自砸招牌的。不过Thunder人真不错，酬劳低而且还很温柔随和。  
　　  
　　Loki点进Thunder的ins主页，头像是个男人坐在海边的背影，似乎身材很健壮？往下翻了翻，大多是风景还有画册的照片，似乎很多风景照，看来是个喜欢旅游的家伙。  
　　  
　　嗯？  
　　  
　　忽然翻到一张健身的照片，Loki点开大图，顿时瞪大绿眸，这这这是人的肌肉？？？  
　　  
　　照片上的人没有露脸，身高可以判断将近一九零，目光微微下移，落在他的健硕的胸肌和腹肌上，人鱼线深深的刻画在腰腹，手臂的肌肉更是大的吓人，估计能轻易把自己举起来。  
　　  
　　Loki脸似乎有些烧红，目光不由自主的下移，直到腿间那坨鼓起，才面红耳赤的收回目光。  
　　  
　　这么完美的身材，感觉像网图吧。  
　　  
　　事实上，并不是网图。  
　　  
　　Thunder的真名叫Thor，最喜欢做的事就是画画，旅游和健身，平时没事就喜欢在工作室画画，或者泡在健身房。长期下来，也就练的一身健硕的身材。  
　　  
　　Loki和Thor隶属同一家公司，前段时间，Thor在年会上第一次见到Loki，那个绿眼睛尖脸的男人，五官如同雕塑一般漂亮，嘴唇薄而性感，表情似乎很不耐烦。  
　　  
　　Thor只远远隔着人群看到Loki一眼，便被那张漂亮的容颜所惊艳，心跳猛的加快，连忙挤了过去，却已经找不到人了，尽管后来Thor有意的找遍宴会厅都没找到。  
　　  
　　不过Thor并没有就从放弃，他问遍了当时宴会上的人，终于他负责宴会人员统计的朋友告诉他，那是公司的著名写手Mischief，真名叫Loki。  
　　  
　　为了接近Loki，Thor去看了他的书，不过对于这个不爱看书的金发大个子来说，那些浪漫文艺的男女爱情实在太催眠了，描写的很细腻有深度，但却让他昏昏欲睡，直到他点开一本叫《猩红山峰》的小说。  
　　  
　　Thor觉得他发现了宝藏，不仅长得好看，连写的文都那么好看。  
　　  
　　《猩红山峰》可谓是十分对他胃口了，虽然大篇幅的小黄文总是让他面红耳赤，但紧凑的剧情深对他胃口。平时从不看书的他几乎天天晚上都追更新，甚至脑中开始构思画面，神秘暗黑的古堡，陈旧而诡异的壁画，和那个绿眼睛的弟弟和金发哥哥的交缠......  
　　  
　　再然后，他就动了借给Loki画漫画的心思，去接近Loki。  
　　  
　　这段时间，他可废了不少劲去钻研哥特风，而且给Loki的开价也极其低，什么创作过程中稿费低，当然都是为了让Loki答应而胡诌的。  
　　  
　　Thor脑中浮现出Loki被他压在身下哭唧唧的模样，嘴角轻轻扬起。


	2. Chapter 2

　　Loki以为漫画版的《猩红山峰》至少要准备一两天，才会开始正式画，比如先跟他问清楚什么时候文章完结，大约多少字，文章大纲什么的。  
　　  
　　结果那天晚一点的时候，Thor便把漫画版封面的草稿给他看了。  
　　  
　　那会儿Loki刚睡醒没多久，下午做的事令他腰背酸软，身子疲乏，确定好漫画的事情就倒在床上睡了，一直睡到晚上才被电脑传来微信的新消息提示吵醒。  
　　  
　　Loki揉了揉惺忪的睡眼，有些恼火的从床上坐起来，动作迟缓的穿上拖鞋，一脸不耐烦的走到电脑旁边，打开电脑，点开右下角闪着的图标。  
　　  
　　Thunder: “[图片]”  
　　  
　　Thunder: “这是封面的草稿，你大概看一下构图，你觉得行我就画了。”  
　　  
　　Loki顿时清醒了，一脸懵逼的看着屏幕。真的假的？下午才刚刚谈好合作，这么快开始画了？  
　　  
　　操作鼠标点开大图，映入眼帘的是一张封面的简笔草稿图，画面的细节把握的很好，门口走进古堡 二人的姿势，怪异的穿着打扮，栅栏上停着的乌鸦，华丽古堡上破败的阳台，旁边水池中诡异的倒影，虽然笔画粗糙却仍然能感受到渗人的气氛，显然是用心了。  
　　  
　　看来是个勤快负责的画手，《猩红山峰》漫画以后的进度应该是不用担心了。  
　　  
　　Loki满意的扬起嘴角，又一次仔仔细细的看了这幅图，整体结构的结构也是参考电子书封的，还添了不少精妙的细节，总体来说Loki还算满意，这在挑剔出名的Loki嘴下，已经是很高的评价了。  
　　  
　　Mischief: “还不错，就这么画吧。”  
　　  
　　对面过了好一会都没传来回复，Loki不由得觉得肚子有些饿了，抬头看了看墙上的挂钟才发现已经快八点了，他还没吃饭。  
　　  
　　再这样下去又要胃疼，Loki气恼的嘟囔着，尽管再不乐意，为了过会胃不让他疼死过去，他也只好打开手机，随便叫了个就近的外卖，送到门口。  
　　  
　　刚点完付款，手机忽然开始震动，屏幕切换成来电显示，是他的责编Wanda。  
　　  
　　“有事吗？”  
　　  
　　“没事，我的大作家。”  
　　  
　　Wanda撇了撇嘴，虽然已经习惯了Loki的语气，但有些仍然感到不满，身旁高大的男人安抚的揉了揉Wanda头顶，  
　　  
　　“公司让我找你帮忙问一下thunder的新漫画打不打算签约，他不是画手吗? 你们俩认识?”  
　　  
　　“......” 他好像忘记告诉Wanda《猩红山峰》出漫的事这件事了，不过公司是怎么知道的?  
　　  
　　Loki沉默了一阵，有点难以接受，明明下午才刚刚口头确定与Thunder合作出漫画版《猩红山峰》，这才过了几个小时，不仅Thunder拿给他看画完的封面，公司都得知消息并已经在准备签约了。  
　　  
　　自诩效率超高的Loki感到了一丝危机感。  
　　  
　　“Loki? 你还在听吗？”  
　　  
　　“......我知道了，我会去问的。”  
　　  
　　Loki漫步经心的把玩着手机，正准备挂掉电话，那头又传来声音。  
　　  
　　“你最近有空吗？什么时候一起出来吃顿饭，我发现了一家特别好吃的餐厅。”  
　　  
　　Loki嘴角轻轻上扬，对于老友的邀请感到愉悦。  
　　  
　　“我随时有空。”  
　　  
　　“好，那后天晚上，我去你那接你。”  
　　  
　　“嗯。”  
　　  
　　二人又语气熟络的聊了会天，才挂了电话。  
　　  
　　事实上，Wanda不仅仅是Loki的编辑，同样也是Loki的朋友，两人在大学的时候就认识了。  
　　  
　　Loki认识Wanda的时候已经开始写作了，在一个比较小的网站发表。毕业之后Wanda加入Stark公司旗下出版社做了责编，而Loki选择当全职作家。  
　　  
　　问题在于，Loki发文的网站发展越来越差，差强人意的福利引起Loki诸多不满，在Wanda面前无意间抱怨了一次，于是Wanda就把Loki挖过来Stark网站平台，成为了她手下的作者了。  
　　  
　　两个人的友谊能维持到现在，他从不拖稿可谓是功不可没，Loki有些得意的想着。  
　　  
　　直到门铃声打断了Loki的思绪。Loki连忙从钱包里拿出几张纸币，走过去打开门，在单子上签上名字，接过外卖盒回到屋子里。  
　　  
　　打开外卖盒，一股扑鼻的咖喱味弥漫出来，诱人的咖喱汁溶进颗颗分明的米粒，不仅香而且美观，Loki满意的眯起眼睛，先拿出手机拍了几张照片，才用一次性餐具吃了起来。  
　　  
　　刚吃进去一口，Loki便幸福的眯起眼睛。  
　　  
　　好吃！  
　　  
　　没想到周围还有这么好吃的餐厅。  
　　  
　　Loki忙不迭的大口吃起来，吃了约莫二十来分钟。只不过Loki食量小，餐厅的分量又十分的实在，尽管十分美味，Loki仍然只吃了三分之二便撑不下了。  
　　  
　　可惜的看着面前的金黄色的咖喱汁，和美味鲜嫩的鸡肉丁，Loki不舍的拿起筷子又吃了两口，实在吃不下了，才把饭盒盖上，扔进垃圾桶里。  
　　  
　　扔到美食让Loki心情不太美好，打开手机软件收藏了那家餐厅之后，Loki坐回电脑面前，刚想打开微信想把这家餐厅推荐给Peter和Bucky，才发现Thunder已经给自己发了几条消息了。  
　　  
　　Thunder: “[图片]。”  
　　  
　　Thunder: “认真画画，结果错过了朋友叫晚餐，现在大家都在吃。”  
　　  
　　Thunder: “我没得吃。”  
　　  
　　Thunder: “[人间不值得.jpg]”  
　　  
　　“噗。”  
　　  
　　Loki看着屏幕上搞笑的表情包，忍不住笑出了声。长按表情包保存下来，Loki觉得这个Thunder还真是自来熟，歪头想了想，回复道，  
　　  
　　“我刚吃完咖喱饭。”  
　　  
　　然后把吃饭前拍饭的照片发了过去。  
　　  
　　Thunder: “[再见]”  
　　  
　　Thunder: “[人间不值得.jpg]”  
　　  
　　Loki笑弯了眼睛，又发过去几个表情包，斗了会儿图，才想起正事。  
　　  
　　Mischief: “对了，公司有意向要签漫画版，你怎么想？”  
　　  
　　废话，当然不愿意。  
　　  
　　屏幕前的Thor心里腹诽道，在键盘上打下一行字。  
　　  
　　“签约了就会有编辑什么的来催稿，我不喜欢这种感觉。”  
　　  
　　签约了就会有编辑干预，耽误他撩Loki。  
　　  
　　“我个人不太愿意这样。”  
　　  
　　我强烈反对拒绝抗议！  
　　  
　　然而Loki是听不到Thor内心的声音的，只能看到他发出来的“实话”，对此Loki表示能够理解Thor，一直被催稿确实是一件很烦的事情，  
　　  
　　Mischief: “我无所谓，你不想签就不签了。”  
　　  
　　Thunder: "我封面明天画好，然后可以开始画正文。"  
　　  
　　Mischief: “这么快? ”  
　　  
　　Thunder: “嗯，你现在有空吗？”  
　　  
　　Mischief: “有，怎么了？”  
　　  
　　Thunder: “如果你是一个人的话，能不能语音给我讲一下第一章的剧情? 虽然我读过了，但是我毕竟是第一次画这种风格，担心把握不好剧情，我想作者本人对于剧情的理解或许会更深一些。”  
　　  
　　Thor给出了一个冠冕堂皇的理由，美曰其名讲剧情，事实上只是想听Loki的声音。这可是他琢磨好半天才想到的理由，Thor有些紧张的吞了吞口水。  
　　  
　　语音讲剧情吗？  
　　  
　　Loki感到耳朵有些发烧，竟然觉得有些不好意思起来，脑中不由自主浮现出那张健身照片的身材......  
　　  
　　意识到自己在想什么后，Loki连忙甩了甩脑袋，那张图肯定就是个网图，而且就算是真的又怎么样，他才不是那种会看照片yy的人。  
　　  
　　仿佛是为了证明自己思想清白，Loki果断的回了两个字。  
　　  
　　"可以。"  
　　  
　　手比脑子动作快，刚发出去，Loki就有点后悔。哦绝对不是因为他害羞，只是他忽然想起来，《猩红山峰》是篇小h文，那种片段...讲起来也太尴尬了。  
　　  
　　刚想撤回消息，Thunder就直接打来了微信通话申请，Loki吓的手指捏了一下攥在手上的鼠标，刚好摁在接通上，听筒传来对面的声音。  
　　  
　　“听得到吗?”  
　　  
　　一个低哑富有磁性的声音响起，语气温柔而礼貌。  
　　  
　　卧槽声音好性感。  
　　  
　　这是Loki的第一反应。  
　　  
　　“Lo...Mischief?”  
　　  
　　Thor差点叫出Loki真名，幸好对面好半天都没回音，应该是没注意听吧。  
　　  
　　Loki脸颊微红，不安的晃着小腿，轻咳了一下，尽可能让自己听起来自然一些。  
　　  
　　“你好，Thunder。”  
　　  
　　“哈哈，你声音可真好听。”  
　　  
　　听到Loki优雅而绅士的男声，Thor满足的笑开了，语气熟络的说道。  
　　  
　　“谢谢，你也是。”  
　　  
　　从短暂惊慌中恢复过来，Loki的语气听起来从容而优雅，流畅的声线令人感到愉悦。  
　　  
　　“是吗? 我觉得还是你的声音好听些。”  
　　  
　　“不说这些了，你吃晚饭了吗？”  
　　  
　　“吃了。”  
　　  
　　“我还没吃，饿死了。”  
　　  
　　手机里传来委屈的声音，Loki脑中浮现出大金毛聋拉着耳朵的模样，轻笑出声。  
　　  
　　“你笑什么?” Thor疑惑的问道。  
　　  
　　“没什么，进入正题吧。”  
　　  
　　“好。”  
　　  
　　Loki打开《猩红山峰》的文件夹，找到了第一章文档。  
　　  
　　“第一章的内容，主角Chris带着他的女友Jane回祖宅。从他们在外面的世界画，画风尽量明快轻松一些。画面切换到祖宅之后，画风就要变得沉重，这样的对比更加凸显祖宅的恐怖氛围。”  
　　  
　　Loki逐渐进入状态，语气认真的讲解着需要注意的地方，偶尔Thor会插几句自己的看法，两人会互相讨论一会儿再接着讲。  
　　  
　　似乎一切都是那么正常。  
　　  
　　直到Loki讲到回祖宅第一天晚上，弟弟Tom引诱哥哥Chris, 然后二人翻滚在床上的片段......  
　　  
　　“Tom小时候在祖宅曾经经历过很多不好的事，哥哥是他心里的一块净土，是光芒。所以在哥哥带着女友回来之后，内心的阴暗与纠结的爱交织在一起，Tom才会做出......用肉体引诱哥哥的举动。”  
　　  
　　Lok沉默了一会儿，看着下文大片的黄色内容，艰难的吞了吞口水，睫毛轻颤，声音变得有点涩: “他们在床上的时候，Tom和Chris有许多小动作都体现出对彼此隐忍的爱。”  
　　  
　　“比如Tom紧紧缠在Chris腰上的腿，还有Chris在she的时候吻住了Tom的唇? ” Thor一本正经的问道。  
　　  
　　“......”  
　　  
　　Loki脸颊烧红，咬着下唇，不安的晃着小腿，觉得有些说不下去了，似乎Thunder一点都不觉得尴尬，相比之下自己还真显得不太专业。  
　　  
　　“老师是害羞了吗？”  
　　  
　　对面传来低沉而温暖的笑声，调侃着说道。Loki耳尖更加泛红了，绿眼睛不服气的眯了起来，冷哼一声道: “大家都是男人，有什么好害羞的。”  
　　  
　　“我是Alpha，的确没什么好害羞的，老师你呢？是alpha还是beta，或者是omega?”  
　　  
　　磁性的嗓音听起来越发性感，Loki咬着下唇，睫毛微颤，逞强的说道: “我当然是Alpha。”  
　　  
　　“真的吗?”  
　　  
　　对面传来带有笑意的反问，低哑的嗓音似乎具有穿透力，打破Loki所有的伪装。  
　　  
　　“当然。”  
　　  
　　Loki笃定的答道，尾音的微颤却泄露了慌张。Thor无声笑了笑，想起早先在宴会厅时，人事主管Jarvis对他说过的话。  
　　  
　　“他叫Loki Laufeyson，是个漂亮极了的omega。”


	3. Chapter 3

　　  
　　那天晚上之后，Loki偶尔脑中会回想起那天晚上，手机对面的男人用性感撩人的嗓音，与他讨论文中的色情片段。  
　　  
　　每当此刻，Loki都会红着脸强迫自己想别的。  
　　  
　　Thunder时常会发消息问关于作品的问题，有时甚至会在画画过程，挂着语音跟他讲话。Loki对这样密切的交流感到有些不习惯，幸好Thor性格很开朗，像个散发热度的太阳，加上自来熟的属性，很快就和Loki混熟了，也互相“交换”了名字。  
　　  
　　就这么过了两周，Loki渐渐习惯Thor在画画过程中和他挂着语音，也习惯了Thor问小说里那些不可描述的片段，没事讲些黄色笑话逗他，虽然Loki每次还是红脸，但也会嘴上不示弱的讲荤段子怼回去。  
　　  
　　两人就这么愉快的相处了两周，Thor的第一章进度也高效的完成了。  
　　  
　　Thunder: [封面.jpg]  
　　  
　　Thunder: [chapter 1. jpg]  
　　  
　　Thunder: 封面和第一章画好了，Loki你看看有问题吗。  
　　  
　　Thor有些紧张，虽然他一向对自己的画很自信，但哥特风是他接触不久的，为了让Loki答应他，才花了大量时间钻研的。不知道能不能让Loki满意。  
　　  
　　Loki正在在改《猩红山峰》最新一章的内容，专注到以至于忽如其来的滴滴声吓了他一跳。  
　　  
　　点开消息框，发现是Thor发来的封面和第一章文件。  
　　  
　　才不到两周，这么快就画好了?  
　　  
　　这么短时间的作品，Loki并不抱多大希望，点开了第一个文件。  
　　  
　　一张上色精美的哥特风封面画展现在他眼前。  
　　  
　　那是森林深处视角的华丽古堡，阴森的枝丫隐匿在角落，暗的几乎不可见。破败的枯井，成群的乌鸦，以及杂草丛生的园子，如同中世纪沼泽深处的吸血鬼住处，锈损的铁门前，金发男人抚着黑发男人的后脖子，两人笑看着彼此，似乎没有受到这压抑环境的影响。  
　　  
　　不错！  
　　  
　　这是Loki第一眼的评价，也几乎是他能给出的最高评价。  
　　  
　　绿眸愉悦的眯起，Loki对这作品的画手感到十分满意，保存了这张图片，打算过会发推公布《猩红山峰》漫画版的消息，就用这个配图。  
　　  
　　欣赏了好半天的封面，Loki才退出来打开第二个文件。  
　　  
　　第一页与封面有些相似，也是古堡的背景，只不过视角有些区别，但并没有影响画风。  
　　  
　　以审视的角度看完了几页，Loki总体感觉比较满意，漫画大多都很完美，只是偶尔有那么几点不协调，应该是画手对哥特风的熟悉度不足造成的。  
　　  
　　这就和他刚开始写《猩红山峰》时的文风有些相似，不过Thunder可比他的情况好多了，他刚动笔时文风十分不稳定，写出来的东西写了改，改了删。  
　　  
　　那时候在Peter他们的建议下，Loki意识到这样不行，才停笔研究了大半年的哥特风，等到足够熟悉了才正式开始写《猩红山峰》。  
　　  
　　Thunder比他好的多，并不需要停下来，只需要再熟悉一点哥特风就可以了，Loki得出定论。  
　　  
　　两周以来的频繁通话，让Loki下意识的直接拨去微信通话请求。  
　　  
　　电话很快被接通，Loki直接说道:“你画风不是很稳定。”  
　　  
　　完了，Thor心里咯噔一声，这不会是打算让他别画了吧。  
　　  
　　“我当初刚开始写《猩红山峰》的时候情况很糟糕。”Loki语气放缓了些，“所以我停笔半年，去了解哥特风。”  
　　  
　　“你比我当时的情况好很多，你画的很好，但哥特风把握的再纯属一些就好了。”  
　　  
　　“好的，我会做功课的。”  
　　  
　　Loki没再说话，而是下滑着鼠标，继续一页一页浏览着，没一会就看完了前面几页的铺垫内容，滑到弟弟和哥哥的深入交流部分。  
　　  
　　“你......人体画的不错。”  
　　  
　　谈话似乎一下子没了刚刚的严肃，Loki感到有些羞赧，轻咬着下唇。Thor显然没反应过来，好一会儿才明白过来，Loki已经看到那不可描述的部分了。  
　　  
　　画中的两个赤身交缠的裸体十分逼真诱人，无论是表情，还是动作，色气值几乎是文字的几倍，Thor在美术上出色的造诣在部分展现的淋漓尽致。Loki咬着嘴唇，绿眸轻轻眯起，隐约感觉身体有些躁动。  
　　  
　　Loki说完那句话就再没开口，Thor疑惑的把声音开大，听见那边似乎有滑动鼠标的声音，和有些急促的轻喘声。  
　　  
　　“Loki?”  
　　  
　　Thor疑惑的叫了一声。  
　　  
　　“嗯...什么事。”  
　　  
　　Loki听起来猫叫声一样细软，带着轻喘声，Thor似乎明白发生了什么，无声的笑了起来，  
　　  
　　“Loki，你怎么了?”  
　　  
　　“没，没什么。”  
　　  
　　Loki听起来语气慌张，就像被踩了尾巴的猫儿。  
　　  
　　“哈哈......"  
　　  
　　Thor意味不明的笑了两声，不在追问，只是语气暧昧的说道，“看来你对我的人体素描很满意。”  
　　  
　　“还行。”Loki含糊的嘟囔着，关掉了文件，拿起旁边的冰水喝了一大口，“ 肌肉画的不错。”  
　　  
　　“呃......” Thor不好意思的挠了挠头，说道，“我对着镜子画的。”  
　　  
　　“咳咳......”  
　　  
　　Loki一口水差点笑喷出来，呛在嗓子眼咳了好几下才缓过来，绿眸呛的蒙上一层水雾。  
　　  
　　“没事吧？”  
　　  
　　“没，没事。”Loki把水放一边，抽了几张纸巾擦了擦嘴，扔到垃圾桶里，半开玩笑的调侃道，“别开玩笑了，那种肌肉一百个人都不一定有一个。我上次看你ins就想说了，其实你没必要用网图。”  
　　  
　　“什么网图?” 这下换Thor懵了，他ins的照片都是他本人啊？Loki以为那是网图吗？  
　　  
　　“我可不信一个天天画画的家伙会有那样的肌肉。” Loki语气莞尔的说道。  
　　  
　　“我没有天天画画，我空闲的时候也经常去健身房。” Thor好气又好笑的解释道。  
　　  
　　“那样的肌肉天天泡在健身房都不一定有。” Loki一脸不相信，也懒得再和Thor争，摆明了认为Thor用了网图。  
　　  
　　“你不信的话，我可以给你发个小视频。”  
　　  
　　“不要！”  
　　  
　　Loki急忙拒绝了，他可不想看Thor的脸，万一长得很丑怎么办，还要跟他合作好几个月呢，他可不想语音讲剧情的时候脑中出现一张丑脸。  
　　  
　　“为什么？”  
　　  
　　“怕你丑。” Loki小声嘟囔道。  
　　  
　　Thor笑出了声，这个小坏蛋真的是让他无奈又喜欢，轻声说道，“放心，我不丑。”  
　　  
　　“丑逼都说自己不丑。”  
　　  
　　Thor哭笑不得，意识到和Loki争辩是不会有什么结果的，只好把手机放在一边脱下了上衣，又拿起手机对着自己的上半身拍了一段小视频，发了出去。  
　　  
　　Loki说完那句便发现对面没了回音，只有窸窸窣窣的衣服摩擦声，紧接着聊天界面就弹出来一个小视频，Loki一时间没有防备，直接看到了小视频的封面。  
　　  
　　是一个赤裸着上身的金发男人，饱满的肌肉甚至比图片还要夸张，健硕的肌肉和线条，简直是完美的身材。  
　　  
　　目光微微上移，落在男人的脸上。  
　　  
　　“卧槽！好帅！”  
　　  
　　Loki下意识的说了出来。  
　　  
　　“呵......”  
　　  
　　语音那头的男人轻笑出声，低沉富有磁性的声音让Loki红了耳根。  
　　  
　　“你笑什么。” Loki有些恼羞成怒，一边说着一边点开视频，欣赏着Thor的脸和身材。  
　　  
　　“你夸我，我开心啊。”  
　　  
　　“......”  
　　  
　　“你都看到我了，我能看看你吗？”  
　　  
　　“不能。” Loki想都没想就拒绝了，他作为Mischief的身份几乎除了公司没人知道，就连上次去宴会别人问他，他也只是随便报了个不存在的笔名，让别人以为他是个名不见传的小作者。  
　　  
　　“好吧。” 视频的念想落空了，Thor听起来有些失落，不过上次Jarvis就提醒过他，Loki很注重隐私，他可不想把Loki逼急了，“那我们算朋友了吧。”  
　　  
　　“嗯。”  
　　  
　　Loki一边敷衍的回应着，一边把《猩红山峰》的封面发到推特，“我现在公布《猩红山峰》漫画版消息了，你转一下我的推。”  
　　  
　　Loki一边说着，一边编辑文案，没一会儿就发了出去。  
　　  
　　“看见了。”  
　　  
　　Thor声音带着笑意，转发了Loki的推特。  
　　  
　　Loki继续安静的翻的推特，看看粉丝的评论什么的，Thor也没再找话题烦Loki，只是安静的挂着语音陪他。  
　　  
　　推特发出去没两分钟，Peter和Wanda就先后给她发消息了。  
　　  
　　Loki先打开Peter的对话框，一连串的消息冒了出来。  
　　  
　　Peter: “《猩红山峰》漫画封面好好看！”  
　　  
　　Peter: “我也想找画手出漫画！”  
　　  
　　Peter: “你帮我问一下Thunder画完《猩红山峰》还接不接客吧。”  
　　  
　　Peter: “手滑，接不接活。”  
　　  
　　Peter: “我觉得你这部漫画肯定会火！”  
　　  
　　Peter: “苟富贵，勿相忘！”  
　　  
　　Loki: “你才狗 :)”  
　　  
　　Peter: “......”  
　　  
　　Peter: “[小声逼逼. jpg]”  
　　  
　　Loki笑着发了几个表情包怼回去，又打开了闪烁半天的Wanda头像。  
　　  
　　Wanda: “Loki还当我是你责编吗？ :) ”  
　　  
　　Wanda: “这么大事我还是从推特上看到的 :)”  
　　  
　　Wanda: “怪不得上次公司让我找你问Thunder漫画的事 :)”  
　　  
　　Loki: “我正准备告诉你。”  
　　  
　　Wanda: “你猜我信不信 :)”  
　　  
　　Wanda: “这事你不请我吃饭没完 :)”  
　　  
　　Loki: “安排 :)”


	4. Chapter 4

　　  
　　【讨论贴】Mischief老师的猩红山峰讨论贴  
　　  
　　1L  
　　  
　　有人看到Mischief老师刚发的推了吗？  
　　  
　　2L  
　　  
　　看了，我zqsg的疯辽，漫画封面好看哭，神仙写文＋神仙画画，神仙组合是真实存在的吗[暴风哭泣.jpg]  
　　  
　　3L  
　　  
　　感觉次元壁破了。  
　　  
　　4L  
　　  
　　最喜欢的写手和画手合作了，我原地去世！  
　　  
　　5L  
　　  
　　刚看到，不会放彩虹屁，只想啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊  
　　  
　　6L  
　　  
　　半天没看推我错过了什么？我现在就去看QAQ  
　　  
　　7L  
　　  
　　楼主把漫画也放到帖子标题吧  
　　  
　　系统提示  
　　  
　　本楼已更名为: 【讨论帖】Mischief&Thunder老师的《猩红山峰》彩虹屁帖  
　　  
　　连续更新了几天《猩红山峰》，外加每天跟Thor挂着语音讲漫画的工作时间，Loki总觉得身子怠惓了许多，也许是那天看了Thor的肌肉受到刺激，某一天Loki洗完澡路过镜子前，无意间瞥见镜子里的自己，还对着镜子看了好一会儿。  
　　  
　　似乎比毕业那会儿还瘦了些。镜子里的黑发男人将近一米九，精瘦的小腹上有两道不深不浅的人鱼线，手臂线条型的肌肉虽然并不大却十分协调，看起来舒服流畅。只是对于将近一米九的个子，还是有些偏瘦了。  
　　  
　　上大学的时候，Loki曾学过一些格斗技巧，那时候身上还有些肉，但自从毕业后，他几乎天天宅在家里很少出门，更别提健身旅游了。  
　　  
　　要不考虑去一下健身房？  
　　  
　　Loki抿着唇考虑了一会，打开了微信小群。  
　　  
　　Loki: @Peter 推荐一下伦敦的健身房  
　　  
　　Peter: [目瞪狗呆.jpg]  
　　  
　　Peter: 我之前拉你去你都不去。  
　　  
　　Loki：所以有没有推荐的健身房。  
　　  
　　Peter：Stark健身房了解一下，Mr. Stark送了我终身高级VIP卡，上次我带Bucky去了。  
　　  
　　Bucky: 嗯，教练不错，是个金发大胸。  
　　  
　　Peter：Roger教练还要了Bucky联系方式哎嘿嘿  
　　  
　　Loki：......  
　　  
　　等到第二天下午Peter没课了，二人才约着一起到健身房。  
　　  
　　Loki在Peter的带领下走到一间玻璃房前，里面摆着各种各样先进的器材，每个人几乎都大汗淋漓，头发乱糟糟的，甚至还有几个人喘的像头牛。大多数人都贴着信息素抑制贴，房间的换气也做的很好，但Loki敏感的鼻子还是闻到了空气中淡淡的混合了各种信息素的味道。  
　　  
　　Loki嫌弃的皱起眉头 : “我不喜欢这股味道。”  
　　  
　　“不是在这。”Peter摇了摇头，继续往里走去，直到走廊最里面的房间，那是唯一不是透明玻璃的房间，门上写着Peter Parker的名字。  
　　  
　　“你在健身房有个自己的房间？ ”  
　　  
　　Loki神色诧异的看着Peter，眼前的大男孩笑了笑，眼神明亮清澈，“Mr. Stark之前送我了一张VIP卡，他说有这张卡的都有自己的房间。”  
　　  
　　Loki不置可否的耸了耸肩，推门走了进去。  
　　  
　　里面的设备显然比多人玻璃房要高级一些，舒适凉爽的温度既不会热，也不会因为出汗而被吹感冒。Loki在靠墙的按摩椅上坐了下来，按摩椅感应到人体温度，自动开始按摩。  
　　  
　　“来吧。” Peter活动了一下四肢，站到仪器面前，歪头看着Loki。  
　　  
　　Loki享受的眯着眼睛，被按摩的正舒服，长期维持一个姿势对着电脑码字，时常弄得他腰酸背痛，此时的按摩显然让他舒服极了，一点都不想起来。等回家了一定要买一台按摩椅，Loki打定了注意。  
　　  
　　“Loki ？” Loki闭着眼睛不理他，Peter只好放大音量又叫了一声。  
　　  
　　“这个按摩椅太舒服了，你先练吧。”  
　　  
　　Loki懒洋洋的躺在椅子上说道。  
　　  
　　“好吧......” Peter语气有些失落，不过很快又笑眯眯的说道，“那你能帮我拍点健身视频吗？我想发推。”  
　　  
　　“嗯。”  
　　  
　　看着Peter在玻璃房中活跃的身姿，在每个健身器械上都留下痕迹，似乎有用不完的活力。虽然动静有点大，但Loki意外的没有感到吵，舒服的按摩让他心情愉悦，恨不得按上一整天。  
　　  
　　Loki也确实按了一下午，还叫人拿了零食，边吃边玩手机，时不时给Peter拍短视频，刷刷推，顺便还下单了Stark品牌的按摩椅。  
　　  
　　对此Peter自然是充满怨念的，任何一个辛苦锻炼的人，都不想旁边坐着个边按摩边吃零食的同伴。  
　　  
　　下次还是叫Mr. Stark一起来吧，Peter暗暗想着。  
　　  
　　一旁玩手机的Loki好心情的对着健身房拍了张照，努力练习中的Peter也被拍了进去，Loki给照片加了个滤镜，发到了推上，然后艾特了Peter的推特ID Spiderman。  
　　  
　　这条推很快就被Peter parker的书迷转了几百遍，Loki正准备关掉推特，最新评论忽然变成了Thunder，并且以飞快的速度被顶上热评。  
　　  
　　Thunder: [委屈][委屈]  
　　  
　　Loki: “......” 什么鬼。  
　　  
　　刚想点回复，Thor倒是先微信戳他了。  
　　  
　　Thor: “你和 Spiderman 是现实的朋友？”  
　　  
　　Loki: “男朋友。”  
　　  
　　Thor: “？ ？ ？”  
　　  
　　Loki: “骗你的。”  
　　  
　　Thor: “......”  
　　  
　　Loki忍不住笑了出来，没事逗逗Thor还真的挺有趣的。  
　　  
　　“嘿，笑什么呢？”  
　　  
　　Peter走了过来，脖子上披着条白毛巾，一手拿毛巾角擦着额头上的汗，轻喘着气，一脸好奇的凑到Loki旁边，  
　　  
　　“没事。”Loki若无其事的收起手机，看着Peter，“练好了？”  
　　  
　　“嗯。” Peter拿起墙边地上的书包，背上肩膀，“走吧。”  
　　  
　　把Peter送到校门口，Loki便开车回了家，路上顺便用软件叫了上次无意间发现很好吃的外卖，到家的时候刚好碰上门口的外卖小哥，Loki提着袋子交了钱就进门了。  
　　  
　　回到家后冲了个澡换了身睡袍，把给Peter录的几个视频微信传给他，才坐在电脑桌前打开外卖盒子开始吃饭。  
　　  
　　吃了没一会儿，Thor的微信通话请求就来了，Loki绿眸闪过一丝自己都没发现的笑意，接通了语音。  
　　  
　　“什么事？”  
　　  
　　语气一如既往的冷淡，Thor习惯的耸了耸肩，答非所问的说道, “你健身怎么样了。”  
　　  
　　“我已经回家了，在吃饭。”  
　　  
　　“我刚吃完饭，正在画《猩红山峰》。”  
　　  
　　“画到哪了？”Loki往嘴里喂着饭，随口问道。  
　　  
　　“第二章。” Thor声音听起来比平时还要低沉一些，“哥哥主动跟弟弟做的情节。”  
　　  
　　“哦。”  
　　  
　　“画到哥哥把弟弟按在床上，手指搓揉着弟弟胸前的乳头，下身正准备进去。”  
　　  
　　“咳咳...”  
　　  
　　Loki脸一下子红了，拿纸擦了擦嘴，故作镇定的道，“说这么仔细干嘛。”  
　　  
　　“弟弟的表情很诱人，把我都看硬了。” Thor笑了起来，玩笑般的说道，“你想不想看。”  
　　  
　　“不想，硬了用你右手去。”  
　　  
　　“这么不关心漫画？” Thor低哑的嗓音带有笑意的说道，“你不是Alpha吗，害羞什么。”  
　　  
　　“我没害羞，你发过来我看看。”  
　　  
　　为了证明自己没害羞，Loki迅速接过话，飞快的语速似乎有些心虚的意味。  
　　  
　　“呵呵......”  
　　  
　　Thor低沉而调侃的笑声传来，Loki不禁有些怀疑这家伙是不是识破了他的谎言。还来不及想太多，Thor便将几张图片发了过来。  
　　  
　　“嘶......” Loki点开图片，下意识的抽了口气。  
　　  
　　几张图片都是赤裸交缠的肉体。  
　　  
　　华美的大床上躺着两个人，金发的健壮男人正压着黑发男人，小麦色的皮肤和身下人的苍白形成对比，男人一手将弟弟双手扣在头顶，一手抚摸着胸前的粉色，下身的硕大在蜜汁泛滥的穴口探着。  
　　  
　　黑发男人迷乱失神的望着虚空，嘴唇微张流出津液，苍白的脸颊染上晕红，表情好不诱人。  
　　  
　　这样淫靡的画面几乎立刻让Loki有了感觉，尤其是图中那身下的弟弟，跟他一样拥有黑发绿眸和精瘦的身材，虽然长相有些不同，但还是让他有了些错觉，恍惚间图中的人变成了自己。  
　　  
　　“Thomas的眼神真诱人，还有他的黑发和身体。” Thor继续说着，低沉的声音像是有魔力一般，让Loki有些沉醉，“还有那被刺激的微微外翻的穴肉，流出来的水都湿透床单了。”  
　　  
　　“嗯.....”  
　　  
　　Loki下意识的脱口而出一声轻吟，眼神有些飘忽的盯着图片，Thomas的绿眸似乎泛着一层水汽，全身都微微泛红，诱人的表情似乎是爽极了，又像是在哀求。  
　　  
　　“如果我是Chris, 我会狠狠插进去，大力的顶弄，把身下的小东西弄得高潮不断，穴肉吐出一股股的水，收缩蠕动的绞着我，哭唧唧的求我。”  
　　  
　　“嗯啊......”  
　　  
　　“我都硬的发疼了。” 听着Loki呼吸变的急促，和随之而来的轻吟， Thor轻笑了两声，低哑性感的嗓音说道，“你有感觉吗？”  
　　  
　　Thor性感的声音仿佛有蛊惑人心的力量，Loki舔了舔嘴唇，像猫儿叫一般细软的哼道，“嗯。”  
　　  
　　“什么感觉？”  
　　  
　　“有点痒。” 声音几乎低不可闻。  
　　  
　　“呵......" Thor轻笑了一声，继续哄道，“用手捏捏胸前。”  
　　  
　　“呃.....” Loki压抑的闷哼了一声，修长的手指沿着浴袍开口伸入，在胸前犹豫了一下，最后轻轻碰上那处，“嗯......”  
　　  
　　“捏住，转一转。”  
　　  
　　Loki像被蛊惑了一般，绿眸茫然的眨巴着，听话的随着Thor的动作，修长的手指捏住胸前的一粒，微微用力揉搓。  
　　  
　　“嗯啊...”  
　　  
　　身子一颤，快感瞬间传来，一股电流从乳尖流向全身，汇聚在下腹那一处。Loki低声呻吟着，绿眸泛起一层水雾。  
　　  
　　“舒服吗？”  
　　  
　　“舒服，嗯...嗯啊......” Loki敏感的轻颤着，手上动作依然没停，在胸前肆意作乱，嘴里下意识的顺着Thor的话应着。  
　　  
　　Thor呼吸逐渐粗重，下身硬的发疼，一只手顺着裤腰伸进去，大力的套弄，一边低声笑了起来，用诱惑的语调蛊惑着Loki，“另一只手玩玩下面吧。”  
　　  
　　Loki眨巴着眼睛，另一只手轻颤着滑到下身浴袍口，犹豫的徘徊着，最后伸了进去，轻轻闭上眼睛，手指勾开最后一层屏障，碰到了那粉嫩的穴口。  
　　  
　　“嗯啊......”  
　　  
　　Loki性感低哑的呻吟声，尾音像猫儿般打着旋儿，正在套弄自己的Thor下身被刺激的猛的跳动了一下。  
　　  
　　“是不是已经渴的流水了。” Thor嗓音有些隐忍，继续说道，“伸进去一根手指试试。”  
　　  
　　“唔......” Loki咬着嘴唇，睫毛微微颤动，压抑着呻吟轻轻用一根手指伸进那处饥渴难耐的地方。湿润温暖包裹了Loki的手指，穴肉敏感的收缩吸吮着。  
　　  
　　“嗯啊...啊......”  
　　  
　　色情压抑的呻吟从Loki的唇角流泻而出，Loki尝到了甜头，手指开始抽插进出，另一只手也抚摸上前端的硕大来回套弄，呻吟声越来越放肆，“不...啊...嗯啊......”  
　　  
　　“心急的小东西。” Thor低笑着说道，手上套弄的动作也开始加快，发出闷哼的声音。  
　　  
　　“嗯...唔啊...啊.....”  
　　  
　　手上的速度越来越快，Loki也不再压抑呻吟，放肆的叫着。  
　　  
　　“嗯啊！”  
　　  
　　不知抽插了多久，手指忽然重重顶到一个凸起的肉粒，Loki整个人身子一僵，前端射出白色的浊液，穴肉舒爽的收缩着吐出一股股的水，整个人瘫软在电脑椅上，任由水流出湿了座位。  
　　  
　　“嗯.....”  
　　  
　　Thor被Loki浪荡的呻吟撩的欲火焚身，听着Loki到达高潮的动静，情不自禁的加快手上动作，也跟着发出闷哼，射了出来。  
　　  
　　高潮完的两个人谁都没有说话，听着彼此的喘息声由急促到缓慢，直到Thor打破了沉默。  
　　  
　　“宝贝，我想看现在你的样子。”  
　　  
　　Loki脸颊潮红，理智逐渐回笼，犹豫了半天没说话。  
　　  
　　Thor见Loki不说话，便直接请求了视频通话，心里暗暗祈祷Loki会接通。  
　　  
　　看着手机震动了好半天，几乎快要掉下桌子的时候，Loki才下定决心，拿起手机紧张的深呼吸几下，调好角度才点了接通。  
　　  
　　Thor屏幕上出现了一张漂亮的尖脸，绿眸微微泛红，五官如同雕刻一般，梳在耳后的黑发有些凌乱，刚高潮过的脸颊晕红，十分诱惑。  
　　  
　　天，这比那天宴会上要近距离多了。Thor微微倒抽一口气，紧紧盯着屏幕，下身又有抬头的趋势，Loki刚高潮过的模样真是诱惑。  
　　  
　　然而接下来Loki说的话却让Thor感觉不那么妙了。  
　　  
　　“你怎么知道我是omega？”


	5. Chapter 5

　　  
　　Thor脸色一僵，尴尬的挪开目光，支支吾吾好一会儿才开口，"其实那天我在公司年会上看到你了。"  
　　  
　　Loki眨了眨眼，缓慢皱起眉头，"我只在那呆了一小会儿。"  
　　  
　　"对，我刚看到你，想走过去打招呼，你就不见了。" Thor尴尬的笑了笑，"接着我就碰到了人事主管Jarvis，顺便问了一下你。"  
　　  
　　Loki微蹙着眉，语气微妙的问道，"那你来找我谈漫画是因为......"  
　　  
　　"后来我回家搜了一下你，看到这本书觉得写的很好，就来找你了。" Thor紧张的结过话，胸腔里的心脏砰砰跳着，生怕Loki生气。  
　　  
　　Loki碧绿的眸子深处似乎有一层迷雾，隐约能窥到一丝丝隐忍的波动，却仍让Thor捉摸不透，只好主动转移话题，"《猩红山峰》很好看。"  
　　  
　　"谢谢。"  
　　  
　　Loki似乎没有多做计较，Thor长舒了口气，趁机问出自己好奇很久的问题，"为什么每个月都断更几天？听说你以前很少断更。"  
　　  
　　"......"  
　　  
　　Loki睫毛颤了颤，犹豫了一会儿才说道，"因为发情期不能写h。"  
　　  
　　Thor的呼吸一窒，紧接着又是一阵尴尬的沉默，Loki手机忽然打进来一个电话，他悄悄松了口气，故作轻松的笑道，"抱歉，我的编辑来电话了，我们改天再聊。"  
　　  
　　屏幕一闪，黑了屏，反射出自己局促的模样，Thor苦涩的笑了笑，放下了手机，他似乎把Loki逼的太紧了。  
　　  
　　– – 挂了电话，Loki紧绷的身体才放松下来，深呼吸一口气，事实上那并不是什么编辑的电话，只不过是个广告骚扰电话而已。  
　　  
　　Loki头疼的靠在椅背上，脑子里像是被打了好几个死结，一时间不知道怎么面对Thor。那个金发大个子说的话似乎有些暧昧，是他想多了还是......  
　　  
　　Loki Laufeyson第一次因为人际交往的事情而苦恼着。以往不爱与人交流的他，即使涉及到感情也能利落的做出决定，而Thor是第一个让他栽了跟头的人。  
　　  
　　想来想去脑子仍然一团乱，Loki索性打开电脑码会儿字，却发现脑子此刻就像浆糊一样，写出来的文字十分干瘪无趣，只好又关了文档，坐着发呆。  
　　  
　　桌上的手机又一次震动起来，Loki接起电话。  
　　  
　　"Wanda,有事吗？"  
　　  
　　"？？？"  
　　  
　　"不是说安排吃饭吗？我都到了你在哪？"  
　　  
　　"哦。" Loki猛然想了起来，懊恼他竟然因为Thor而忘记和Wanda的约会，抱歉的说道，"你先进餐厅坐着，我马上到。"  
　　  
　　不顾电话另一头的抱怨，Loki挂了电话，抓过旁边的外套就要出门，走到门边了才发现他赤裸着身子，下身还有残留的痕迹。  
　　  
　　这可真是......  
　　  
　　Loki有些气恼，认命的走进浴室迅速把自己处理干净，穿上得体的衣服，才开车出门。到餐厅门口时，已经是二十分钟后了。  
　　  
　　低调的黑色轿车停在一家西餐厅前，Loki走了出来，打开副驾驶的车门，抱出一小束路上买给Wanda赔罪玫瑰花，钥匙递给站在一旁弯着腰的服务生，微笑朝着他点了点头，报了Wanda的名字便跟着门口的服务生走进餐厅。  
　　  
　　"抱歉。" Loki将花束递给Wanda，眼神十分真挚，年轻的棕发女人放下咖啡杯，被那一小束热情似火的玫瑰吸引了目光，赞叹的接过花束，说道，"你可真会讨女人欢心。"  
　　  
　　这束漂亮的玫瑰花抚平了Wanda小小的不快，也让她再次感叹老友讨人喜欢的本事。  
　　  
　　将花束放到餐桌的一旁，Loki并没有叫服务生点菜，他下午已经叫外卖吃过了，服务生端齐了所有饭菜后，Wanda的吃了起来，也许是因为西餐厅的气氛使然，Loki并没有在Wanda用餐时搭话。  
　　  
　　一餐用完，Wanda用餐巾擦了擦嘴，去了洗手间，回来之后Loki依旧沉浸在自己的世界，眉头微微皱着，似乎在为什么事而苦恼。  
　　  
　　Wanda从认识Loki开始，她几乎没怎么见过Loki为什么事感到苦恼，如果有什么事令他感到不快了，他也会迅速处理的完美而利落。  
　　  
　　"Loki。" Wanda轻轻唤道。  
　　  
　　"嗯？" Loki心不在焉的应了一声。  
　　  
　　"说吧。" Wanda身子微微前倾，耳旁的两缕棕发滑落到脸颊旁，直视着Loki，"发生什么事了，别瞒我，你知道我多了解你。"  
　　  
　　Loki确实一晚上都被苦恼着，像是掉入了某种名为Thor的陷阱了一般。  
　　  
　　Loki的生活几乎从未被这么打乱过，他讨厌别人过度介入他的生活，以往不论是laufey还是他的朋友们，都被他挡在某个安全界限之外。那片私人空间一直都被保护的很好，直到Thor的出现。  
　　  
　　他们不过认识短短几周，他却几乎纵容了Thor的一切越界行为，无论是挂着语音聊天，还是讨论h漫，甚至是phone sex。这一切他本可以拒绝的，漫画是否存在对他来说并不重要，他本该在意识到不对劲的时候就终止合作。  
　　  
　　可他默许着这一切发生，并不排斥他，而是任由那个像太阳一般温暖的人跨过界限，一步步靠近自己。直到这些奇怪的暧昧因子将他彻底包围。  
　　  
　　Loki Laufeyson从来都不会为了一件事而这样纠结。他不明白为什么他会这样，或者说他明白，可他不敢相信。  
　　  
　　"Thor。" Loki沉默了一会儿，轻轻念出这个名字。  
　　  
　　"Thor是谁？"  
　　  
　　"Thunder。"  
　　  
　　"那个画手？"  
　　  
　　"嗯。"  
　　  
　　"他做什么了。"  
　　  
　　"他介入了我的生活。"  
　　  
　　Wanda轻挑起眉梢，她一直都知道Loki很排斥别人过度干预他，如果超出了那个安全距离，Loki绝对会毫不犹豫的把你逼退，而不是因此感到苦恼纠结。  
　　  
　　对情绪的敏感和学过的专业知识几乎让Wanda立刻有了结论。  
　　  
　　"你并不排斥他，对吗？"  
　　  
　　Loki犹豫了一下，点了点头。  
　　  
　　Wanda笑了起来，喝了一口手边的咖啡，声音调侃的说道: "你这么聪明，别告诉我你不知道是为什么。"  
　　  
　　Loki没有说话。  
　　  
　　"笨蛋，你喜欢他。"  
　　  
　　这句话似乎有些耳熟，Loki绿眸微微眯起，落在漂亮的花束上，久远的记忆也被唤醒。  
　　  
　　"我和vision在一起之前，你是这么跟我说的。" Wanda温柔的笑着，指尖抚弄着嫣红的花瓣，"现在轮到我告诉你了。"  
　　  
　　"你其实知道，只是不想承认罢了。"  
　　  
　　––Loki挂了视频后，Thor一直担心Loki是不是生气了，以至于大半夜跑去敲Fandral的门，让他陪他喝酒。  
　　  
　　"又怎么了。"  
　　  
　　当Thor一身家居服出现在门口时，Fandral无奈把人放了进来，拉开餐厅的灯，把酒从柜子中拿出来，又拿了两个杯子放到两人之间，坐在Thor的旁边问道。  
　　  
　　"我喜欢Loki。" Thor郁闷的倒了杯酒，往嘴里大口灌着。  
　　  
　　Fandral无语的翻了个白眼，这句话他不知道听过多少遍了，从那天宴会回来开始，Thor就像着魔了一样，破天荒的开始看小说就算了，竟然还去画小黄漫。  
　　  
　　"他知道我知道他是omega了。"  
　　  
　　Fandral努力试着理解这句有点绕的话，还没等他措好安慰的词，Thor又往酒杯里倒了一整杯酒，自顾自的说了起来。  
　　  
　　"你说Loki会喜欢我吗？"  
　　  
　　“所有人都喜欢你这样的Alpha。"Fandral安慰道。  
　　  
　　Thor自顾自的掏出手机，打开和Loki的聊天框，一边往嘴里灌酒，一边翻看着聊天记录，似乎在寻找Loki也喜欢他的痕迹。最终按下了语音通话请求。  
　　  
　　Loki放在桌子上的手机忽然间开始震动，Wanda下意识的瞄了一眼手机，目光直接落在亮着Thor的名字上。  
　　  
　　Wanda笑着眨了眨眼，示意Loki赶紧接电话，Loki白了她一眼后接了起来。  
　　  
　　"Thor？"  
　　  
　　"Loki。" Thor声音听起来有些迷糊，"你在干嘛呢。  
　　  
　　Loki微皱起眉头，Thor似乎不太清醒，"你喝酒了？"  
　　  
　　"嗯。"  
　　  
　　"喝了多少。"  
　　  
　　"没醉，放心。" Thor笑着拍了拍身边Fandral的肩膀，后者无语的看了他一眼，没醉才怪，喝了整整三四瓶烈酒，酒量再好都顶不住。  
　　  
　　"你还没告诉我你在干嘛呢。" Thor执着的又问了一遍。  
　　  
　　"我在和朋友吃饭。" Loki耐心的回答了这个有点莫名其妙的问题。  
　　  
　　"和谁？"  
　　  
　　"Wanda，我的编辑。"  
　　  
　　"听起来像个女人的名字。" Thor不满的嘟囔道，"你...你不准跟别的Alpha或者Beta吃饭......"  
　　  
　　"......"  
　　  
　　西餐厅安静的氛围，加上Thor本就大的嗓门，这句话被对面的Wanda听的一清二楚，棕发女人眼神揶揄的看着Loki，极力忍着笑。  
　　  
　　Loki翻了个白眼，尽量耐心的说道: "你喝醉了。"  
　　  
　　"Loki，你知道吗，我喜......"  
　　  
　　电话忽然被挂断，Thor的声音戛然而止。  
　　  
　　Loki疑惑的眨了眨眼，"Thor？"  
　　  
　　"挂了？" Wanda问道。  
　　  
　　"嗯。" Loki若无其事的收起手机，"走吧。"


	6. Chapter 6

　　夕阳的余光透过窗帘缝，照进昏暗的房间，微小的尘粒飘荡在空气中，指尖飞舞在键盘上的主人带着金丝框的眼睛，墨绿色的眸子被镜片反射出细碎的光芒，梳在耳后的黑发散下两缕搭在额前。  
　　  
　　敲门声打断了男人的思维，电脑前的黑发男人停止了手上的动作，微微疑惑的皱起眉头，摘下金框眼镜放在一旁敞开的盒子里，起身走到门边，打开了门。  
　　  
　　一个穿着黄白条工作服，带着顶棒球帽的青年站在门口，一手提着袋子，另一只手则拿着单子，“你好，外卖到了。”  
　　  
　　“不好意思，我没有点过外卖，是不是弄错了。”  
　　  
　　青年抬手擦了擦额头的汗渍，仔细的核对和一遍单子上的地址和收件人，“您是Loki先生是吗？”  
　　  
　　“......是我。”  
　　  
　　Loki更加确认这不是他点的了，以往他叫外卖留的名字从来都是Laufeyson。  
　　  
　　“没错，就是你的外卖。” 青年从口袋里掏出笔，和订单一起递给Loki，“麻烦签一下字。”  
　　  
　　Loki接过纸笔，签了个潦草的名字，从青年手中接过了外卖袋子，咕哝着走回房间。  
　　  
　　坐回了电脑前，桌上的手机正震动着，屏幕显示出Thor的视频提示。事实上，自从两人第一次视频后，原来挂着语音就经常变成了开着视频，Loki也慢慢习惯了这样的生活。在那天晚上和wanda道破了自己的心思之后，Loki就没再排斥Thor的主动靠近，对Thor的态度也变得更加熟悉随性。  
　　  
　　“收到外卖了吗？”  
　　  
　　“......” Loki有些无语的看了看桌上的餐盒，语气无奈的说道，“你哪来的我的地址。”  
　　  
　　“你朋友Spiderman告诉我的。”  
　　  
　　“......” 槽多无口，Loki选择闭嘴安静吃饭，Thor也十分安静没打扰他，只是撑着头欣赏着屏幕里Loki吃饭的模样。  
　　  
　　许久没听见Thor这边传来声音，那双湛蓝色的眸子也只专注盯着手机，Loki笑着打趣道: “看什么呢？眼神跟看黄片一样。”  
　　  
　　“看你。”  
　　  
　　一口饭险些噎住，Loki猛咳了好几下，灌了好几口水才缓过来，绿眸中泛着雾气，笑人不成自己却被整到，这个认知让Loki恼火的瞪了Thor一眼，带着水汽的眸子却没有丝毫威慑力，倒像是在撒娇。  
　　  
　　“滚，吃饭有什么好看的。”  
　　  
　　“你好看。”  
　　  
　　“......”  
　　  
　　两人有一搭没一搭的瞎扯斗嘴，直到Loki吃完饭开始了他的码字大业，Thor才配合的没有再出声，安静的看了一会儿Loki认真工作的模样，便也开始忙着给画稿上色了。  
　　  
　　两人就这么连着视频，各自做各自的事，直到夕阳的最后一缕光消失在地平线，Loki终于写完了最新的章节。  
　　  
　　因为后半章都是h的情节，作为一个omega，写的时候难免会起些生理反应，不过这种情况也不是第一次出现了。Loki走到厕所，熟练的整理好自己，换了身衣服。又打开了屋子的窗户让新鲜空气涌入，冲散他动情时不受控制的信息素味道。  
　　  
　　做完这一切后，Loki这才回到电脑桌前，伸了个懒腰靠在椅背上，用手轻轻按摩着有些酸痛的腰背，撇了一眼依旧亮着视频的手机。Thor依然专注于手上的工作，似乎并没注意到Loki这边的动静。  
　　  
　　屏幕里的男人用一根细皮筋将金发束在脑后，几缕调皮的发丝有些凌乱的散落在耳际，握着画笔的手娴熟的上着色，手臂上微微凸起的青筋，偶尔抬头时喉结的轮廓，和白T下紧绷着衣服的肌肉显得十分性感，alpha信息素几乎要隔着屏幕传出来。而真正让Loki沉醉的，是那双湛蓝色的眸子里，专注而炽热的眼神。  
　　  
　　这是Thor工作的样子吗？  
　　  
　　Loki饶有兴致的勾起唇角，微微眯着眼睛看着屏幕里专心工作的人，没有出声打扰。看了一会儿后，才继续忙手上的事——把写好的文章上传到网站。  
　　  
　　“嗯？怎么登不上了？”  
　　  
　　输入了账号密码后，却一直显示登陆失败，账号异常，刷新了好几次都进不去。  
　　  
　　网站崩了？还是在维护？  
　　  
　　“怎么了？”  
　　  
　　Thor的声音分走了Loki的注意力，他似乎也刚刚完成手头的工作，屏幕里的背景不知道什么时候已经从工作台变成了舒适的沙发。  
　　  
　　“网站好像崩了，我这会儿进不去。” 登了半天都进不去，Loki只好接受了这个现实，毕竟以前也偶尔也有不能登陆的时候。  
　　  
　　反正急得是读者不是他。  
　　  
　　“是什么大问题吗？”  
　　  
　　Loki叉掉了网页，拿起旁边的茶杯，喝了一口说道: “以前也偶尔会这样，应该明天就好了。”  
　　  
　　“所以今天不能更新了？”  
　　  
　　“应该不能。”  
　　  
　　“先给我看看吧。” Thor眨了眨眼，语气讨好的问道。《猩红山峰》这一章刚好讲到精彩的地方，Thor迫不及待的想知道下一章的内容。  
　　  
　　Loki被Thor讨好卖萌的模样逗笑了，这让他联想到了摇着尾巴的大金毛。因为楼上装修的噪音而烦心了一整天的心情，这会儿也没那么糟糕了，便干脆的答应了Thor: “好。”  
　　  
　　说着便打开Thor的聊天界面，将文档发了过去。整个过程快的在Thor反应过来之前，文档已经发送到他的手机中了。  
　　  
　　“我是这章的第一个读者吗？”  
　　  
　　“嗯。”  
　　  
　　Thor笑了起来，这个事实显然让他十分愉悦，怀着虔诚和期待的心情点开文档，便开始认真读了起来。  
　　  
　　细腻的描写和精彩的剧情很快让Thor沉浸其中，《猩红山峰》已经写到了接近全文的高潮部分，所有秘密即将揭开神秘的面纱，而主角之间的误会却接憧而至。  
　　  
　　弟弟Thomas在Chris反常的表现之下，误以为Chris爱上了Jane，从而情绪失控与Chris发生冲突，两人打了起来。Chris为了不伤到Thomas，只好把人捂着嘴压在门板上，强迫弟弟冷静下来，才慢慢道出不为人知的真相。  
　　  
　　故事到这里开始有些变味，二人终于解开误会后，这样的姿势让剑张拔弩的气氛开始变的暧昧，最终在门板边上来了一发。华丽的词藻和细致的描写让剧情十分引人入胜，将人拉进故事的漩涡，尤其是二人深入交流感情的片段。  
　　  
　　Thor的脸离手机屏幕很近，Loki几乎能看到Thor的任何一丝表情变化，从而判断他读到了哪里，尤其是当Thor呼吸声逐渐变得粗重，眼神有些炽热的时候。  
　　  
　　“看完了。”  
　　  
　　“怎么样，有什么建议吗？” Loki似笑非笑的看着Thor，修长的指尖来回把玩着钢笔。  
　　  
　　“剧情很好看。” Thor由衷的赞叹，又稍稍犹豫了一会儿才开口道，“开车也很好看。”  
　　  
　　“看硬了？” Loki笑道。  
　　  
　　“嗯。” Thor大方的承认了，嘴角勾起温柔的笑意，眼神宠溺的注视着嘲笑他的小坏蛋，另一只手伸到下面，一边看着Loki一边解决生理需求。  
　　  
　　“你在撸吗？” Loki好笑的问道。  
　　  
　　“嗯。” Thor紧盯着Loki的脸，呼吸逐渐变得粗重，眼神也格外炽热，偶尔发出几声低吟。  
　　  
　　不知道是不是因为动情的原因，Thor看起来似乎更加性感了，低沉而富有磁性的嗓音听起来格外诱惑，隔着屏幕都能感受到那股强大的信息素，像是要把自己吞没了一般。Loki看的有些愣神，旋转在指尖的钢笔“啪嗒”一声掉在桌上，  
　　  
　　那双湛蓝色的眸子太过炽热温暖，紧紧盯着自己，一瞬间竟让他有种被他压在身下做的错觉。Loki慌忙的挪开目光，明明是他先逗Thor的，怎么现在他反倒被Thor撩到。  
　　  
　　这个认知让Loki有些气恼，于是小坏蛋瞪了Thor一眼，没好气的说道: “不聊了，我睡觉去了。”  
　　  
　　说完也不等Thor回应，便挂断了视频。  
　　  
　　Thor哑然失笑，只好一边想着Loki的脸一边解决下身的硬挺。虽然有些苦了自己的老二，但Loki这任性的小脾气在他看来可爱极了。若是换做前段时间，Thor也许会觉得Loki是不是有些厌烦自己，但经过这段时间都相处，他基本摸清了这个小朋友的习性，知道他是害羞了才逃跑的。  
　　  
　　想到这里，Thor不由得庆幸一周前的晚上，他喝醉表白时，fandral及时拿走他的手机挂掉了电话。他看的出来，Loki虽然平时低调，但其实很在乎排面，若是他当时那样表白的话，就算Loki答应了也得跟自己闹上一阵脾气。  
　　  
　　现在这样就很好，Thor满足的勾起唇角。Loki无意间表现出的依赖和那偶尔任性的小脾气，给足了Thor真实感，像是在安抚一周前害怕失去的他一般。  
　　  
　　不知道过了多久，Thor一边想着Loki的模样一边she了出来，意犹未尽的舔了舔嘴唇，有些怀念一周前语爱时Loki的呻吟的低喘，以及完事后那双湿漉漉的绿眸。  
　　  
　　那滋味可比现在好多了，下次一定要哄着小坏蛋再来一次。  
　　  
　　【讨论帖】Mischief&Thunder老师的《猩红山峰》彩虹屁帖  
　　  
　　1L  
　　  
　　十点了，今天怎么这么晚还没更新QAQ  
　　  
　　2L  
　　  
　　别急，应该只是有点晚  
　　  
　　3L  
　　  
　　今天真的好晚啊，以前最晚都是八点前(T＿T)  
　　  
　　4L  
　　  
　　我好想看下一章，想了一天了嘤嘤嘤  
　　  
　　5L  
　　  
　　伦敦时间22:40，更新了吗？  
　　  
　　没有:)  
　　  
　　6L  
　　  
　　等更再睡  
　　  
　　7L  
　　  
　　伦敦时间23: 40，更新了吗？  
　　  
　　没有:)  
　　  
　　8L  
　　  
　　我熬不住了......  
　　  
　　9L God of Mischief  
　　  
　　今天不更。  
　　  
　　10L  
　　  
　　？？？？？！！  
　　  
　　11L  
　　  
　　9L老师本人？？？  
　　  
　　12L  
　　  
　　伦敦时间0:00，真的没更  
　　  
　　（╯‵□′）╯︵┴─┴


	7. Chapter 7

　　第二天早上，Loki是被Wanda夺命般的连环call吵醒的，连续不断的响铃把他从梦中硬生生拉了出来，严重起床气和对女性尊重礼貌的原则在Loki脑中天人交战，最终Loki还是忍着骂人的欲望，接通了电话。  
　　  
　　“Wanda，什么事。”  
　　  
　　“你在网站上的账号被盗了，今早数据忽然异常，你的文都被删光了。”  
　　  
　　“什么？？！” 本来还抱着被子困的睁不开眼的Loki一下子睡意全无，从床上坐了起来，刚睡醒的大脑正努力的运转着消化信息。  
　　  
　　“文章是凌晨三四点左右删除的，公司这边已经在处理了。” Wanda语速飞快的说着，步伐急促走在办公室走廊，步伐隐约伴随着高跟鞋踩在地板上时清脆的碰撞声音，“你想想你有没有得罪谁。”  
　　  
　　“我平时连个门都不怎么出，我还能得罪谁？” 彻底清醒过来的Loki语气十分不善，本就压抑着的起床气再加上这么一档子破事，若不是从小便养成的良好教养，他几乎就要破口大骂了。  
　　  
　　“我理解你的心情。” Wanda一边安抚着老友，一边推开办公室的门，走到电脑前拉开椅子坐下，“我早上五点多就被叫到公司了，为这事儿一直忙到现在，估摸着你差不多快醒了才打电话叫你的。”  
　　  
　　“......抱歉。” Loki沉默了一会儿，再开口时语气已经放缓许多，毕竟Wanda作为他的责编，这件事完全是受他牵连，“我昨晚七点就已经无法登陆了，还以为是网站的问题”  
　　  
　　“公司技术人员正在想办法，那个黑你账号的人技术很高超，直接入侵了公司后台，还几道防线和病毒，追踪IP地址也是一直在变。”  
　　  
　　“Wanda姐，那边技术人员需要你的授权。” 话音刚落，另一个工作人员已经抱着一叠文件走过来，并放到了她的桌上。  
　　  
　　Wanda叹了口气，笑容勉强的冲来人点点头，对着电话说道：“不说了，要去忙了，公司会尽快处理好这件事。过会官推马上会发一条关于这件事的申明，你记得转发一下。”  
　　  
　　挂了电话， Loki烦躁的下了床，胡乱套上一件有些偏大的衬衫，光着两条腿走到工作台的电脑前试图再次登录网站，依然是账号异常。登录小号找到他主页时，作品栏果然已经一篇文都不剩，头像也变成了一片黑色。推特和ins的评论和私信几乎是平时的两三倍，几乎都是问他怎么回事，甚至还有买了VIP章节的读者控诉他骗钱。  
　　  
　　再点开公司的官推，申明已经被发布并且置顶，仅仅几分钟留言却已经飙升到了几千。Loki点进评论区胡乱扫了几眼，点了转发便退了出来，烦躁的靠着椅背，太阳穴有些隐隐作痛。  
　　  
　　网站上的文是自己将近五六年的心血，备份的文档当然都在，只是如果要一个一个重新搬上去必定是个浩大的工程。现在只能祈祷技术人员能找回他的账号，回档到未盗号前的数据。这样就能直接恢复他所有的文和打赏评论，不用自己搬运了。  
　　  
　　问题是，到底是谁在整他？  
　　  
　　Loki有些窝火，Stark公司的技术人员都是顶尖的，如果他们都暂时无法处理好，那这位黑他账户的幕后黑手一定是个大人物。  
　　  
　　手机铃声打断了Loki的思绪，又是Thor的语音请求，Loki拿过手机接了起来。  
　　  
　　“Loki，我刚起床，看到你那条推了，需要帮忙吗？” Thor的声音带着浓浓的困意，Loki低头看了看表，才刚刚七点，挪威那边应该才早晨六点不到，“你怎么醒这么早。”  
　　  
　　“不知道，可能是梦里听到你的召唤了吧。”  
　　  
　　“噗，还召唤，你是神奇宝贝吗？”  
　　  
　　“我是啊，你要把我装在精灵球里带走吗？”  
　　  
　　“哈哈。” Loki被逗笑了，心情好了许多，明白Thor是为了逗他才故意这么扯皮的，便故作嫌弃的说道：“一边去，谁要带着你。”  
　　  
　　Loki听起来似乎没有刚开始那么气闷了，Thor才笑着提回正题，“不闹了，你那边是怎么回事，跟我说说呗，说不定我能帮上忙。”  
　　  
　　“有人故意搞我，找人黑我账号。” Loki耸了耸肩说道。  
　　  
　　“你知道是谁吗？”  
　　  
　　“是个大人物。” Loki这回是真的毫无头绪，他几乎不可能得罪什么大人物，从他脱离了Laufey和那个糜烂的圈子......等等！  
　　  
　　Laufey！？  
　　  
　　“我想我可能知道是谁了。” Loki不自觉的捏紧拳头，抿起略微苍白的薄唇。他早该想到的，能请到那么厉害的黑客，又是个大人物，还对他写文这件事很不满意的，只有他的父亲Laufey了。  
　　  
　　“是谁？”  
　　  
　　“我父亲，不过我记得他和Tony Stark有合作，直接派人和Tony谈封杀我更加像他的作风，但除了我父亲我也想不到别人了。”  
　　  
　　Thor那边一阵沉默，他几乎从未听过Loki谈论家人，所以触及到这个话题时，他一时间不知道该不该继续问下去。所幸Loki并没有忌讳什么，在Thor发问前便主动说了起来，  
　　  
　　“他想让我留在公司，而不是搞文学创作。”  
　　  
　　Loki是个天生的演说家，他拥有一个银舌头和聪明灵活的大脑。他从小就能言善辩，成绩优异，所以Laufey一直都对Loki寄予了比Byleist更高的期望。尽管Loki从小就表现出对文学的偏爱，但Laufey依旧固执的要求他学商。  
　　  
　　申请大学专业的那天，二人在书房大吵了一架，动静几乎快把房顶都掀翻了，Laufey这才勉强同意他主修商，辅修古典文学。哪怕Loki上大学一年后分化成了Omega，Laufey失望之余也只是改变主意让他留在约顿辅佐Byleist。  
　　  
　　“那些商场的肮脏交易，和那些虚伪圆滑的老油条，无一不让我恶心。”  
　　  
　　记忆追溯到十年前。在他读高中时，Laufey就曾带着他和Byleist出席过一些高级的应酬和聚会，毫无疑问都出入在各种奢华的高级场所。  
　　  
　　彼时，兄弟二人还没到针锋相对的地步，年少的Byleist沉醉于那些浮华奢靡的诱惑，下定决心一定要继承约顿海姆，成为Laufey那样成功的商人，而敏感的Loki却注意到了所有隐藏在金钱和权力之下，肮脏的，令人作呕的细节。  
　　  
　　如果说幼时受Laufey的影响，Loki或多或少还有继承公司的想法，那么随着时间的推移，他不屑再去涉足那样的地方，弄脏他的手脚。  
　　  
　　毕业后，他拒绝了Laufey给他安排的职位，从家里搬了出来继续从事文学创作，Laufey一气之下断了所有给他的经济支持，借此逼他回去，索性那时候他的写作生涯已经有了气色，稿费养活他之外还绰绰有余。  
　　  
　　“如果你不介意的话。” Thor沉默了一阵，继续说道，“能告诉我你父亲的名字吗？”  
　　  
　　“他叫Laufey，约顿海姆的董事长，你应该听说过。”  
　　  
　　“Laufey？” Thor眼里闪过一丝惊讶，随即勾起一抹苦笑，语气无奈的说道，“你是Laufey的儿子。”  
　　  
　　“嗯，怎么了？” Loki隐约觉得Thor的语气有些不大对劲。  
　　  
　　没怎么，如果我不是Odinson的话。Thor沮丧的叹了口气，他简直能遇见到他未来的追夫之路有多艰难，阿斯加德和约顿海姆在业内是出了名的对头，Odin和Laufey几乎是处处针锋相对，争斗了将近十几年，直到几年前他的姐姐Hela接管阿斯加德，这种敌对才有变小的趋势。先不说Laufey会不会同意他娶他儿子，就是他自家老头子知道了这事，都能用拐杖把他腿敲断。  
　　  
　　“Thor？” 见Thor没有回应，Loki不耐烦的又喊了一声。  
　　  
　　“在。” Thor回过神来，忙说道，“抱歉，刚刚走神了，你打算怎么处理这件事？”  
　　  
　　“先看公司能不能解决，实在不行我再去找Laufey，我暂时不是很想回家。”  
　　  
　　Loki打开和Wanda的聊天界面，正想准备告诉她是Laufey做的这件事，那边就率先传来了一条长信息，让他在看清内容的一瞬间便紧紧皱起眉头。  
　　  
　　Wanda：约顿那边派人来和Tony谈了。最近Stark旗下影视公司准备了几年的大IP不是马上就要开拍了吗？最大的投资商，也就是你父亲，忽然提出要封杀你这个条件。说如果不同意就撤资。马上就要开拍，场地演员都已经到位，这时候撤资也来不及联系别的投资商，拖一天都损失巨大。Tony虽然暂时对他们一声不吭黑账号的行为有些火大，但应该还是会妥协，毕竟是公司准备了好几年的项目，容不得闪失。  
　　  
　　......  
　　  
　　“shit！”  
　　  
　　Loki忍不住爆了句粗口，捏紧的拳头砸在桌子上，他说什么来着，Laufey果然会直接给公司施压从而封杀他。  
　　  
　　只是他不明白，为什么Laufey不直接这么做，而是先黑他账号，惹怒Tony？  
　　  
　　“怎么了？” Thor有些摸不着头脑。  
　　  
　　“他用撤资威胁公司封杀我。” Loki几乎是从齿缝里一字一句挤出这句话，“只是我不明白，为什么他不一开始就这么做，而是先黑我账号，惹怒Tony？”  
　　  
　　“公司答应了吗？”  
　　  
　　“暂时没有，公司因为被约顿黑账号的事情，面子上不太过得去，还没给Laufey回应，但迟早会妥协。”  
　　  
　　“因为资金问题吗？” Thor若有所思的问道。  
　　  
　　“嗯，是Stark旗下影视公司准备了几年的大IP，开拍在即，场地演员什么的都基本到位了，撤资的话损失很大。”  
　　  
　　“要不你先别急，打个电话跟你父亲先聊一聊？”  
　　  
　　“嗯。”  
　　  
　　Loki挂断了和Thor的通话，手指在屏幕上划了几下，停留在一串没有备注的陌生号码上，微微犹豫了一下，才播了过去。电话很快就被接起。  
　　  
　　“Loki。”  
　　  
　　Laufey低而严肃的语气听起来格外冷漠，还没等Loki说话便开门见山的说道，“如果是来找我商量写书的事情，那么我告诉你，这件事没得商量。”  
　　  
　　“哈，你凭什么管我，我现在用你一分钱了吗？你他妈别想逼我回公司，我就是饿死我都不回去！” Loki压抑着的怒气一下子被点燃了，怒极反笑的回击道。  
　　  
　　“你就算不回公司也不准搞什么文学创作，别以为我不知道你最近在写什么见不得人的东西，要是别人知道我Laufey的儿子在搞这样的事情，我面子往哪里搁？。” Laufey也被气的够呛，猛的容易拍桌子骂道。  
　　  
　　“呵呵，不就是做爱吗，怎么见不得人了，有本事你别做啊。” Loki立刻反唇相讥道，“你的名誉和公司跟我一点关系都没有，别拿这些限制我。”  
　　  
　　还没等Laufey回应，Loki便挂了电话，气的喘了好几口气，恼怒的把手机丢在一旁的桌子上。


	8. Chapter 8

昏黄色的灯光照亮着黑暗的房间，细长的桌子前坐着两个人。黑发女人优雅的小口吃着餐盘里的巧克力甜品，身边的金发男人则神色略显焦虑，心不在焉，面前漂亮的慕斯和奶油雕花被弄的七零八落。

“说吧，什么事。”

把用完的甜品勺放在吃完的空盘中，Hela意犹未尽的擦了擦嘴，拿起空盘放到不远处的洗碗机里。接着，Hela又慢条斯理的从柜中拿出两瓶酒，利落熟练的用开瓶器打开盖子，递了一瓶给身边的男人。抬手拢了拢耳际垂下的黑发，挑眉示意Thor可以开始说了。

“姐，好久没见面了，我来看看你。” 

Hela翻了个白眼，一副明显不相信的模样：“电话里不是说有事吗？行了Thor，别跟个Omega一样磨叽。”

Thor早已习惯了姐姐的毒舌，只当没听到后半句话，仰头喝了一口酒，问道：“公司最近有没有想投资什么项目？类似影视剧电影什么的？”

“暂时没有这方面的投资。” Hela眼神玩味的望着Thor，指尖微微磨砂着酒瓶瓶身，“看上哪个女明星，想给她拍电影了？”

“没有。” Thor连忙否认，在Hela的眼神逼视，才避重就轻的解释道，“最近Stark公司要启动一个大IP，资金忽然出了点问题，我和Tony有些老交情，想帮帮忙。”

“Stark公司，就是你画画签约的那个平台的公司？”Hela眯了眯眼睛，缓缓开口道，“Stark和阿斯加德之前没有什么合作过。”

Hela故意拖长的句尾弄得Thor心里七上八下，脑中已经开始思考能够说服Hela的各种说辞了。看够了Thor窘迫的样子，Hela才忍着笑继续说道: “我听说你最近在为一个写手画漫画，那个写手刚好今早账号被黑了。更巧的是，那个写手的名字叫Loki Laufeyson，约顿的合法继承人之一？”

Thor被Hela一连串的话吓了一跳，一时间说不出话，惊愕的望着Hela，后者毫不在意的笑了笑：“别这样看着我，打听你每天在和什么人交往是我作为姐姐的责任。”

Hela作为阿斯加德现任总裁，说不定也和父亲一样，把Laufey看做是死对头。想到这，Thor连忙着急的解释道：“虽然他是Laufeyson，但他和Laufey不一样，他不喜欢......” 

“噢，得了吧Thor，我可不在乎他是什么Laufeyson，还是什么，别把我想的跟老爷子一样。” Hela翻了个白眼，不耐烦的打断了Thor。

“那就好。” Thor松了口气，笑了笑，仰头灌了口酒，“他遇上点难事儿，我想帮帮他。”

“这可是你第一次为了别人的事来找我，对象还是个漂亮的Omega。” Hela眼神幽深的看着Thor，嘴角勾起一抹意味深长的笑容，“老弟，坦诚点。”

“你赢了。” Thor无奈的做出投降的手势，“我喜欢Loki。”

“这才对嘛。” Hela露出兴奋的微笑，了然的拍了拍Thor的背，“行，为了未来弟夫，这事儿交给我，加油啊小子，我等着你领他去气老爷子。”

“谢谢姐！” Thor兴奋的就要去抱Hela，在收到后者的眼神警告后才悻悻的收回手，Hela被逗笑了，才主动和Thor碰了碰酒瓶。

*

距离Loki账号被黑已经过了将近两天，Loki没有坐以待毙，而是开始考虑别的各种平台。Loki身边为数不多的几个朋友也都知道了这件事，态度已经由义愤填膺，试图为Loki打抱不平，变成了开始帮Loki找别的出路。

Bucky：“中庭，彩虹桥，泰坦，这些都是比较出名的平台。”

Peter：“泰坦就算了，我记得有一次老板灭霸因为网站太卡随机销号了一半，然后我就凉了。幸好当时心情郁闷，在论坛吐槽里顺嘴说了句I don't wanna go，然后就被Mr.Stark拉到Stark平台啦。”

Bucky：“我记得，那时候我才想起来密码不久，就被销号了。幸好那时候我还不是写手。”

Loki：“别提泰坦了，我在论坛里吐槽了一句灭霸长的像紫薯精，直接被灭霸亲自拉入黑名单了。”

Loki：“彩虹桥也算了吧，听说前段时间服务器问题了，不知道好没好。”

Peter：“那去中庭？”

Loki：“再说吧，我得出门了。”

Bucky：“这么热的天出门，干什么去？”

Loki：“我哥昨晚约我见面了。”

*

午后的阳光总是格外烤人，热的Loki有些后悔答应Byleist前去赴约。前天挂断Laufey电话后，几乎从不与他联系的Byleist竟然主动打电话给他，约他在他家咖啡厅见面，说是有办法能帮他。

哼，Byleist会这么好心的？

Loki并没有抱着Byleist能真心帮助他的希望，他倒是挺好奇他那心思深沉的Alpha哥哥这次会玩儿些什么花样，毕竟从小时候互相耍恶作剧整对方，一直到长大后互相给对方使绊子，Byleist几乎从来没成功整到Loki。

Loki顶着大太阳在街上走着，烈日晒得他苍白的脸颊都泛起红晕，好不容易找到了那家偏僻安静的咖啡店。几乎是进咖啡厅的那一秒，他便看见Byleist正坐在不远处的座位上，一脸不耐烦的着喝着咖啡，看到Loki的一瞬间嫌恶的皱了皱眉头，Loki翻了个白眼，走了过去。

“你的账号是我找人黑的。”

Loki坐下的动作顿了顿，绿眸饶有兴致的眯了起来，靠着椅背翘起二郎腿望着Byleist，显然被那句开门见山的话勾起了兴趣。Byleist见状，便将早已准备好的说辞不疾不徐的说了出来。

......

“你的意思是，你黑我账号是为了帮我？” 听完Byleist的一番说辞 Loki坐在咖啡厅靠窗的椅子上，玻璃上反射出他波澜不惊的面容，目光淡淡的落在对面的人身上，让人看不透那双绿眸背后的心思。

“我本想等风头过去，你能改个笔名再继续写。但父亲这次来真的，执意要亲眼盯着你被平台封杀。” Byleist从口袋中抽出几张名片，放在Loki面前，“这些是我认识的一些文学网站负责人。”

Loki微眯起眼睛，扫了一眼桌上的名片，嘴角勾起略微嘲讽的弧度。

“你可以联系这几家文学网站负责人，我已经和他们谈好了，他们可以让你换个笔名继续发表文字，Laufey不会知道。”

“呵。” Loki嘲讽的笑了笑，目光依次扫过那些名片上的文字，才不屑的说道，“我凭什么听你的。”

“我这是在帮你，态度放好点儿。” Byleist被Loki嘲弄嫌弃的语气激怒了，前倾身子怒视着那双深潭般的绿眸，“没有公司愿意为了签你得罪Laufey，我好心才卖人情帮你找的这几家。”

Loki像是听到了什么笑话一般，唇角勾起凉薄的弧度，落在Byleist身上漫步经心的目光犀利的眯起，“你不是在帮我，你是在帮你自己。你不过是怕我回公司跟你抢位置。”

“胡说。” Byleist猛的皱起眉头，拿着咖啡杯的手逐渐收紧，指尖泛起青白色，“你不过是个成日不干正事不回家，在外面瞎胡闹的Omega罢了，我有什么好怕你的？” 

“那你怎么解释你现在做的事。”Loki看着有些恼羞成怒的Byleist，不由得笑出了声，这个愚蠢的大哥还真是有点意思，也不知道是遗传了谁的基因。

“我的确不想让你回公司，因为我看你不顺眼，不想让你在公司膈应我而已。” Byleist从鼻子里发出一声不屑的轻哼，冷声道。

“是吗？” Loki懒散的翘着二郎腿，似笑非笑的望着Byleist，被那样一双眼睛盯着，任谁都无法掩饰谎言，Byleist有些慌乱的挪开目光，在意识到他竟然被Loki弄得心虚后，恼羞成怒的站了起来，双手撑着桌子，居高临下的说道，“我没有那么多时间你耗，领不领情随便你。” 

说完，狠狠瞪了Loki一眼，转身走出咖啡厅。

“嗤，没意思。” Loki撇了撇嘴，望着Byleist的背影，没趣的摇了摇头。Laufey近几年已经有意愿让Byleist逐渐接管公司了，本来以为这个大哥能学沉稳聪明点，没想到还是这么蠢。

Loki悠哉的欣赏着窗外的风景，小口喝完杯中的咖啡，买单走了的时候顺便拿起桌上Byleist留下的几张名片，连看都没看一眼，毫不犹豫的扔到了咖啡厅门外旁边的垃圾桶，一个不留。

他可不想欠Byleist什么人情，也不想去和他有什么破关系的平台。至于今后怎么办，走一步看一步吧，Wanda当责编那么久了，应该对各种平台都比较熟悉，可以问问她的建议。

想到这，Loki当下就决定要问问Wanda，还没等他打开微信聊天界面，Wanda的电话正好打过来。

这时候来电话，该不会是公司决定下来了吧，Loki脚步微微放慢，接起电话。

“Loki，投资又着落了！”

刚接通电话，Wanda兴奋的拔高的语调便从手机里以高分贝的声音传出来，Loki下意识皱起眉头，不适的把手机远离了耳朵。下一秒才反应过来内容。

“什么？！”

“阿斯加德昨天派人来和Tony谈，现在已经谈拢了！”

“阿斯加德？” Loki有些云里雾里，阿斯加德怎么会突然来投资Stark公司？之前都没听说过两家有什么交集。而且这么大的投资少说也要谈上几周吧，怎么会两天就搞定了？

“多亏了Thunder，要不是这次合作，我还不知道他居然是Odinson，保密工作做的真好啊。” Wanda故作遗憾的说道，却全然掩饰不住兴奋的语调，“Thunder真是喜欢你，连这么大事儿都愿意帮。”

“什么？？！”

Loki手机差点从手上滑落，脚步猛的停下，一脸震惊的愣在原地。

Thor是Odinson？！

他为我拉来了阿斯加德的投资？？！

”你不知道吗？” Wanda听起来有些吃惊，“我以为是你找他帮你的。”

“......”

Loki一时间心情复杂，信息量太大让他暂时无法消化。

虽然账号的事情解决了。但...开什么玩笑，他喜欢的男人偏偏是Odinson。这下Laufey真的会想打断他的腿了。

Loki头疼的叹了口气，不知道是该高兴还是不高兴。前天Thor知道他是Laufeyson的时候，也是这样的心情吗？

“Loki，怎么半天不说话，你没事吧。” Wanda有些担忧的问道。

“不用，我没事。” Loki顿了顿，又说道，“你先忙吧，我挂了。”

不等Wanda说话，Loki便迅速挂了通话，把手机装进口袋，加快了步伐走进小区。回到公寓，Loki迅速换了鞋，迫不及待的做到电脑面前，开机，打开网站，输入账号密码，点击登录。

绿眸望着那个加载中的圈圈，专注的像是在证明着什么，几个心跳之后，屏幕切换到另一个熟悉的页面。

登进去了。

Loki抿起干涩的嘴唇，眼神有些复杂。安静的靠着椅背好一会儿，才又拿起手机，指尖在屏幕上滑了几下，点开了微信，停在了Thor这个名字上。


	9. Chapter 9

“Loki？”

电话接通后，Loki好半天没出声，Thor停下笔刷在画纸上来回的动作，疑惑的问道。

“Thor...”

Loki嗓子有些生涩，明明有很多话要问，却不知道从哪里问起，便没了下文。这副不知所措的表情在他脸上几乎是极其少见的。

“Loki，你是不是知道什么了？”

Thor察觉出了不对劲，一时间慌乱将笔刷掉在地上，却也顾不上收拾地板上染上的颜料，匆匆弯腰捡起笔刷放在一旁，像是生怕Loki挂了电话似的，连忙说道，“你说句话，你有什么想知道的我都告诉你。”

Loki好半天终于找回他的声音，手指无意识的在桌上抠弄着，“你是Odinson。”

这句话是肯定句，Thor更加证实了心中所想，Loki果然是知道了，大约是姐姐那边已经有动作了。

虽然知道迟早会有那么一天的到来，可Thor还是没有自信能抓住Loki，毕竟他们还未戳破那几乎等同不存在的纸，现在连恋爱关系都不是，他们之间唯一的联系也只是漫画罢了。

“我是Odinson。” Thor深吸一口气，强迫自己镇定下来，脑中开始措辞，“你有什么想问的，我都告诉你。”

“谢谢。”

“什么？”

“我说，谢谢。” Loki好脾气的重复了一遍。

“呃......应该的。” Thor终于反应过来，金发大个子有些脸红的揉了揉脑袋，不好意思的说道。

听着Thor傻愣愣的声音，Loki终于忍不住笑了出来。本来有些沉重的心情也变得轻快愉悦起来。就在刚刚那几秒，Thor紧张兮兮的想要解释的时候，他忽然想通了。这是他喜欢的男人，不会因为他是Odinson而改变。

至于Laufey嘛，反正他也不是第一次不听他的话了。Loki无所谓的耸耸肩，想到老头子被气的吹胡子瞪眼的画面，还忍不住有些想笑。

“Loki？”

“嗯？”

“你在想什么呢？怎么不说话。”

Loki忽然生起了逗弄Thor的心思，放低了声音，语气挑逗的说道，“在想你接不接受肉偿。”

“......”

听着电话那头的被打乱的呼吸声，Loki得逞般的笑了笑，继续用低哑性感的声音说道，“我现在刚好在脱衣服。”

一边说着，一边点开微信的小视频拍摄功能，将手机放到桌子前对着自己。另一只手来到领口，轻轻拽开那条碍事的领带，修长的手指顽皮的滑过喉结，挑开一颗纽扣，露出隐约的锁骨。灵活的重复着同样的动作，直到解开了所有的扣子，敞着的开口露出那精瘦性感的上身，胸前的粉色也若隐若现。Loki满意的点了发送。

明明是普通的解扣子的动作，却被Loki故意做的性感极了，Thor看着屏幕上色气的动作，逐渐感受到下半身的蠢蠢欲动，越发粗重的喘息声通过听筒清晰的传到Loki耳中。

“我们视频好不好。”

“不好。”

“......”

“噗，逗你玩的，笨蛋。” 一边嘲笑着Thor，Loki一边将打开了语音通话的摄像头。看到屏幕中

突然出现的Loki，Thor愉悦的笑出了声，也迅速打开了摄像头。

“你怎么还穿着衣服？” 看着屏幕里穿戴整齐的Thor，Loki不满的皱起眉头，“我都脱了。”

“现在就脱。” Thor好笑的说道。一边将短袖和裤子脱下。

“啧，这肌肉。”三分之一的屏幕瞬间被Thor健硕的肌肉占满了。虽然不是第一次看到，但Loki还是感叹了一声，嗓子一瞬间有些干渴，轻轻吞了吞口水，手指下意识的抚摸着屏幕上的肌肉。

“记得我上次发给你第二章内容的时候，我们语音通话，你做了些什么吗？”

“嗯.......”Loki一瞬间有些脸红，抿起红润的嘴唇，他当然记得那次的phone sex。

“那可真是难忘呢，尤其是你那小猫般的叫声，叫的我对着你的照片撸了好久。”

“变态。”

“这不能怪我。”Thor低声反驳道，“你上次叫的那么浪，一定把自己弄的很爽吧。”

屏幕上的男人脸更加红了，抿嘴的小动作被Thor尽收眼底，似乎在思考要怎么反调戏。Thor无声的笑了笑，轻声哄道:“想不想开着视频再做一次。”

“不要，滚。”

“真的吗?”

“......”

屏幕上的大手解开了裤子，任由其滑落到地上，

只剩下一条内裤。Loki轻轻抽了口气，粉嫩的舌头无意识的伸出来舔了舔嘴唇，闪烁的眼神不由自主的落在鼓囊凸起的那处。紧接着，男人拉住内裤的裤边，Loki死死的盯住那双手，Thor却忽然松了手，坐了下来。

“......” Loki一脸不满的瞪着Thor。

“想看吗?”

Loki继续一脸不满的瞪着Thor。

“好了，不逗你了。” Thor轻笑了一声，抬手拉住裤边，利落的扯了下去。露出那半硬的硕大。昂扬的抬着头，前端微微吐着透明的液体。

虽然之前已经见过照片了，但在视频里看到还是让Loki一瞬间停了呼吸，一眨不眨的望着那东西，可比他买的按摩棒大多了。Loki吞了吞口水，眼神变的有些迷离，下意识的舔了舔嘴唇。

“光是看着就这么大反应吗？” Thor将Loki的变化尽收眼底，一边坐下来将手机调整好角度，一边低声逗弄道。

Loki没有回话，轻轻蜷缩在软椅中，alpha几乎要溢出屏幕的信息素让他软了身子，身子异常的燥热起来，下身也逐渐湿润，嫩粉色的乳尖在空气中立了起来。

“shit......”

“怎么了?”

从椅子勉强直起身子，Loki隐约觉得有些不对劲，他绝不可能因为看了一个男人的裸体就渴望成这个样子，而这种熟悉的感觉他也不是第一次体验了，这是omega发情期的前兆，要不了多久他就会因为那致命的渴望而彻底变成另一个人。

Loki紧闭着眼睛，脸颊红的有些异常，薄唇微张汲取着空气，低喘着说道，“你引出了我的发情期，整整提前了一周。”

“什么？” Thor显然没预料到会勾起Loki的发情期。

“今天先到这里吧。” Loki艰难的吞了吞口水，他得趁着他理智尚在时挂断，他信息素的味道已经飘满了整个屋子，要不了多久就会发情，那失控模样自己都有些害怕。

“别挂，宝宝。”Thor忙轻声哄道，“我想看你。”

“谁是你宝宝......” Loki压着喘息艰难的说道。越来越紊乱粗重的呼吸声和脚步声传到Thor的耳边。屏幕也被手掌挡住。几秒后，屏幕上的画面一转，变成了天花板。

“呃.....” 来势汹汹的热潮让Loki忘记检查有没有挂断通话，撑着墙走到卧室的床头，打开床头柜拿出里面的假阳具，胡乱扯开包裹着下身的布料。那处已经足够湿润到不需要任何前戏，Loki胡乱打开了一个档，动作娴熟的对着那处捅了进去。

“嗯啊......”

下身被填充的快感让Loki呻吟出声，深处的软肉不断收缩着那棒上凸起的小颗粒，体内震动带来的酥麻快感迅速散布到全身，麻痹了他的大脑。高高抬起的大腿搭在床头柱上，以便让自己被进入到最深的程度。

光是听到那诱人呻吟，却只能看到屏幕上的天花板。Thor憋屈的看了看下身硬的不行的老二，说道:“Loki，你把手机对着你好不好。”

“嗯?啊...” 突如其来的声音打的Loki措手不及，一个激灵直起上身，倒是不断震动的东西顶弄到了平时到不了的角度，让他再次软在床上。

大口喘息着汲取空气，Loki勉强伸出一只手拿过手机，果然屏幕还亮着，视频没被挂断。

“你，你怎么没挂，唔嗯......”

声音毫无恼怒的情绪，似乎已经被情欲填满了大脑，断断续续还带着呻吟。

“想看你发情的样子。”

Thor握住已经完全抬头的下身，目光专注的盯着屏幕上表情迷离可爱的男人，“乖，把手机竖着靠在旁边对着你。”

黑发男人犹豫了一下，目光落在Thor下身那大的吓人的东西，微不可查的动了动喉结，吞咽着口水，像是默许了一般，将手机立着靠在床头柜上，刚好正对着他的全身。

这是Thor第一次看见Loki的裸体，还是以这般色情的模样出现在他眼前，饱满性感的翘臀果然就如他第一次见到Loki裹着一身黑西装时，想象那贴身布料下的形状一般。修长的大腿在空中晃荡着，中间那隐秘的一处就这么正对着他，细嫩发穴肉被那假阳具无情的撑开，吐出一股股的蜜液。

“好辣。” Thor大手来回撸动着他硬的发疼的老二，低声赞叹道。

Loki半靠在枕头上，视线刚好能看见屏幕上的男人自慰的动作。视觉和生理的双重刺激让他体内的麻痒程度到达了一个峰值，他只好加快了握着下身抽插的速度，加快到几乎和Thor撸动下身的频率一模一样，细微的水声混杂着淫荡的呻吟回荡在房间内。

“小坏蛋，是不是在幻想我在操你。”

“嗯...是。” 陷入情欲的Loki格外诚实乖巧，也不嘴硬。这让Thor十分意外，也十分喜欢。

“我哪有那么轻柔。” Thor顺着他的话说道，“我可以它大多了，我会大力顶弄到你的最深处，顶开你的生殖腔，然后咬开你后脖子的腺体。”

“啊...嗯啊。”

下身的东西一次次的顶弄在他的体内，耳边是Thor低声的挑逗，听觉和生理的双重刺激让Loki颤着身子呻吟着，软肉收缩的更加密集无规律，视线因为欲望而逐渐变的模糊。失控的呻吟更是色情到了极点。

“我，我要到了。”

Loki断断续续的哼着。下体一波波的快感直逼他的大脑，脚趾紧紧蜷了起来，随着几秒的颤抖和下身剧烈的收缩，僵着身子到达了顶峰。

“呼...”

Loki无力的瘫软在床上，胸前剧烈的起伏着，这是他第一次一边视频一边自慰，带来的快感是他未曾体验过得刺激。

“宝宝，你舒服了，我还没射呢。”

从床头柜上拿过手机，看着屏幕上一脸憋屈的Thor和那依旧精神的下体，Loki没良心的笑出了声，“活该，自己解决。”

毫不犹豫按下了挂断键，刚准备去洗个澡找找抑制剂，好应对过会儿的发情。没过几秒便收到了Thor的微信消息。

Thor:（╯' - ')╯︵ ┻━┻

Loki: ( *・ω・)✄╰ひ╯

Thor: ......

看着Thor发来的一串省略号，Loki笑到把脸埋进枕头，身子一抖一抖的。这下他的老二该被吓软了吧。

而另一边的Thor默默的放下手机，看着下半身依旧精神的老二，只好用纸巾擦了擦刚刚弄脏的椅子，抓着毛巾和干净的衣服走向了厕所。

 

作者有话说：无意间在wb上看到的梗，这个的笑点能get到吗 → ( *・ω・)✄╰ひ╯


	10. Chapter 10

“怎么突然要去伦敦了？”

Frigga端着一杯茶站在房门口，有些担忧的看着匆忙收拾行李的Thor，尽管眼角有些岁月留下的细痕，却只能衬的她更有风情和韵味。

“就是突然想去那旅游了。” Thor收衣服的动作微微顿了顿，语气淡定的说道。他暂时还没把Loki的存在告诉母亲，尽管他相信善解人意的母亲会理解他爱上了laufey的儿子，但他仍然不想在没确定关系前说出来。

“您不用太担心，我都多大的人了。”

“好吧，那你记得喝茶。” Frigga将手中的茶放在一旁的桌子上，叮嘱了Thor一声便转身走出房间。

Thor应了一声，把地上的行李箱合了起来。又站到屋子里的落地镜面前，将白衬衫扣子扣整齐，拿过旁边挂着的领带，整齐的系在了脖子上。对着镜子笑了笑。

*

银白色的飞机划过湛蓝的天空，留下一条淡淡的白痕，随风逐渐散落消失。从澳洲到伦敦飞程大约要十几小时，Thor并没有觉得很漫长，几乎是一上飞机他就又开始画稿，困了就睡觉。这一觉醒来没多久，乘务员便在广播里宣布飞机开始下降，请系好安全带等。

即将踏上Loki出生长大的土地，再次见到真实而鲜活的Loki，Thor不免有些兴奋。剩下的半个小时里，Thor脑中不断想象着Loki看到他是一瞬间，会是什么样的反应。

伦敦正是阳光明媚的好天气，一落地，Thor便把事先准备好的伞收了起来，接机的助理已经在等着他了，是Stark高层听说他要来伦敦才安排的人。Thor笑着朝那助理点了点头，便跟着他坐上了一辆低调的黑车。

“先去餐厅。” Thor报出了上次为Loki定外卖那家店，再过几个小时便是晚饭时间了，不如先去那把二人的饭打包好，再在去Loki家。

坐在车的后座，Thor刚一开机，手机就接连震动了好几下。Thor先打了个电话给母亲报了平安，才点开Loki的聊天框。

Loki:在干嘛

Loki:怎么不回

Loki:我都睡了一觉了还不回

Loki:你再不回我要报警了

Loki: ......你个傻子

最新一条是一小时前发的，Thor笑了笑，伸手把后座与驾驶座之间的隔板打开后，播通了微信电话。

“你还知道理我...” Loki声音有些飘忽，却仍然听得出来没什么好气。

“我错了，手机刚刚才开机。”Thor笑着安抚道。

“嗯...干嘛去了，关机那么久。” Loki不满的咕哝着，尾音拉的老长。 

“秘密。”Thor察觉出Loki有些奇怪的语气，连忙问道，“你怎么了？”

“唔。” Loki有些散漫的说道，“刚刚去酒吧了。”

“喝醉了没? 你发情期过了吗你就去酒吧。”Thor语气严肃起来，这次听起来没什么事，但万一Loki被哪个Alpha盯上，他还在发情期，怎么逃的掉。

“我就去，你管不着我，”Loki得意的说道，半睁的绿眸和酡红的脸颊昭示着他仍然还有些微醺，“再说了，我发情期已经快结束了，影响不大。”

“小坏蛋。” 看我过会怎么收拾你。

后半句Thor在心里暗暗说道。

“你才坏。”Loki不耐烦的扯了扯衣领，伸出嫩红的舌尖舔了舔嘴唇，发出轻微的水声。

“Loki，把视频打开，我想看看你。” 听着那头细微的声音，Thor忽然好奇起来，平时冷静毒舌的小家伙，喝醉之后是什么样。

“唔，那你求求我。”

“好，求求小坏蛋，开视频?” 

“好吧～” Loki声音软软的，软糯拖长的尾音撩拨的Thor有些心痒痒。他迫不及待的打开了摄像头。没一会，对面的Loki也打开了摄像头。屏幕里的小坏蛋脸颊酡红，衬衫的领口早已经被扯开，凌乱不堪。半睁的绿眸有些失焦，充满了慵懒和诱惑。红润的小嘴轻轻吐着气，小舌甚至探出来舔了舔嘴唇。

太辣了，一瞬的凝滞过后，Thor在心里感叹道。他炽热的视线紧紧缠绕在Loki身上，眼神越发深邃。

“哈，是不是很想操我。”Loki嘲笑道，“但你操不到，气死你哈哈哈。”

Thor半眯起眼睛，小坏蛋喝完酒胆子还真是大，敢这么挑衅他？

他半掩住摄像头，打开了隔板，小声说道:“不去餐厅了，直接去Mischief老师家。”

助理点了点头后，Thor再次拉上隔板。另一头的Loki还在说着些乱七八糟的东西，因为酒精的影响，小坏蛋似乎并没有注意到他刚刚短暂的“离开”

“Loki，把衣服脱了好不好，我想看你。” Thor轻声哄道，刻意放低的声音听起来更加性感。

Loki无辜的眨了眨眼睛，被酒精糊住的神智一时间没反应过来。这副模样倒让Thor多了几分罪恶感。屏幕里的小坏蛋砸了咂嘴，忽然坏笑了起来。修长的手指轻轻解开上衣，露出漂亮精致的胸膛。指节分明的手划过性感的锁骨，轻轻绕到胸前。

“玩给我看，乖。”Thor低声哄道，湛蓝色的眸子专注的盯着屏幕。

“嗯...好热。”

指尖触碰那挺立的粉色，Loki仰起脖子轻吟着，拨弄着手指，肆意把玩着那处。

“很好，现在把裤子脱了。”

Loki撇了撇嘴，却也听话的用另一只手慢慢脱下西装裤，露出修长紧实的大腿。被仅剩的布料包裹的那处已经隆起。

“继续。”Thor紧盯着屏幕。

只见那漂亮的手在内裤边缘绕了一圈，就快勾开那布料时，却停住了。

“今天就到这吧。”

“什么?”Thor一时间没反应过来。

“我说，我不想继续了。” 成功看到Thor懵逼的样子，Loki恶作剧般的笑了笑，挥了挥手: “再见。” 便挂断了电话。

Thor : ????

小坏蛋撩完就跑还挂他电话？

Thor深吸一口气，咬着牙打开隔板:“还有多久到。”

助理踩住了刹车: “到了。”

*

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”挂掉视频的Loki笑的快停不下来了，这实在是太有趣了。Thor现在一定气死了！

笑过之后，Loki整理好身上凌乱的衣服，在不小心触碰到胸前仍然挺立的粉色后，他不满的皱了皱鼻子，看来刚刚整到的不止Thor，他自己也没讨着什么好。

忍着体内逐渐累积的空虚，和酒精带来的晕眩，Loki光着脚跳下了椅子，走向了卧室。

“明明放这里了，怎么找不到?” 卧室抽屉全都被Loki翻了个底朝天，却仍然连抑制剂的影子都没看见。难不成他上次用的是最后一个?

“叮咚”

突然响了的门铃打断了Loki的思路，黑发男人不悦的站起来，隐忍着欲望翻腾的不适，光脚走到门口: “谁啊？”

“外卖。” 

“我没点外卖。”

“Mr.Odinson定的。”

Thor又给他叫外卖了? Loki挑了挑眉毛，他刚刚还那么对他，是不是有点过分?

不，明明是他自己把持不住，怪他自己精虫上脑。Loki顺理成章的忽略掉只出现了一秒钟的小愧疚，顺手整理了一下凌乱的衣服，便打开了门。

“嘭”

刚一开门，一个高大的身影欺身而上，一手把Loki按在墙上，另一只手带上了门。这一切只不过发生在短短一瞬间里，毫无防备的Loki根本没反应过来，也来不及做出任何反抗。

Loki瞪大了眼睛，目光落在了身前男人的脸上，正准备做出反击的手顿时怔住了。

Thor望着身下的Loki，这是他第一次真实的，如此近距离的看着他。那双摄人心魄的绿眸此刻闪烁着无措，视频里微醺的模样，和唇角的湿润都还未褪去，看着诱惑极了。

“Thor?? 你怎么...唔！”

Loki好不容易反应过来，刚一开口，便被那放大的脸堵住了接下来的话。一股强大的Alpha信息素立刻包裹住了Loki，唇舌侵略般的闯入了Loki的领地，榨取他的每一寸呼吸。这样的刺激，对于一个发情期的omega来说，无异于一颗深水炸弹，Loki几乎立刻陷入了欲望。

感受到怀中人儿开始热情的回应后，Thor加深了那狂乱的吻，一手握着Loki细嫩的后脖子，拇指摩擦着他的腺体，一手将本就凌乱的衬衫胡乱撕扯开来，露出大片白嫩的肌肤，和诱惑的曲线。直到Loki快呼吸不过来了，Thor才离开他的唇。

呼吸凌乱的Loki抬头望着他，绿眸充满着迷恋和渴望。他主动勾住他的脖子，附在他耳边轻声道: “操我。”

“嘶——” 裤子被撕破的声音。

Thor咬住Loki的耳垂，舔弄吸吮着，怀中的人儿登时软了身子，仅靠Thor的手搂着才勉强站立。粗砺的大手沿着那柔软的腰腹曲线上移，直到捏着那抹敏感的凸起。下身早已鼓胀，顶在Loki胯间。

“嗯......” Loki失控的低吟出声，大手在胸前不断肆意把玩着他的敏感处，另一只手不知何时已经来到他的腿间，无情的将仅剩的布料扯开。那火热处直接顶在了Loki的腿间。

“嗯啊！” 被刺激到的Loki缩了缩身子，Thor的另一只手直接来到后穴外，在入口摩擦着。Loki不受控的呻吟着，体内的欲望堆积的快要溢出来。

“好湿。” Thor坏心眼的在Loki耳边说道，一边将一根手指送了进去。湿润绵软的后穴将他的手指包裹住，像有无数张小嘴贪婪吮吸着一般。随意抽插了几下，怀里人儿的呻吟便一声高过一声。

“快进来。” Loki软绵绵的声音带着哭腔，像是猫爪一样挠在Thor的心上，而说出来的话却不那么乖巧了，“你他妈是不是个Alpha。是就给我进来。”

“f**k”

Thor很快便用实际行动告诉Loki他到底是不是个Alpha了。金发男人粗壮有力的胳膊抬起Loki的一条长腿，露出那湿润不堪的嫩穴，将他的老二送了进去。

“嗯啊！” Loki尖叫出声，咬住了Thor的肩头。真枪实弹的刺激比震动棒不知道要厉害多少倍，疼痛让他清醒了一瞬间，随即又被取而代之的灭顶般的欲望席卷。

“真紧...” Thor有些吃力的顶开那湿润的后穴，里面无数张小嘴吸的他爽极了。刺激的他一把将Loki按在墙上，大力抽插，“小坏蛋，爽不爽？” 

“嗯！唔....嗯啊...爽。” 答案夹杂在破碎的呻吟中，这显然取悦了Thor，他顶弄的更加大力了。

“啊！嗯啊...呃...” 当Thor无意间顶弄到某处时，Loki忽然身子一僵，绿眸涣散的望着天花板，后穴敏感的收缩痉挛着。

“是这里吗？” Thor试探的往那处软肉大力顶弄。

“嗯，我不行，嗯啊...” Loki哭着闹道，巨大的快感几乎要将他淹没，手指在Thor的背上划过，不知是在拒绝还是想索取更多，“不，嗯...要到了，嗯啊！”

话音未落，前端便射出白色的液体，湿润的后穴也连续收缩着，夹的Thor十分舒服。

“下次还敢不敢这么挑衅我了？”

“我哪有。” 到达高潮的Loki整个人乖巧的趴在Thor身上，满足的闭眼休息着，“你出来吧，我要去洗澡。”

“这就想结束?” Thor挑了挑眉，给了Loki一记湿吻，轻声道，“还早呢。”

Loki刚意识到不妙，整个人忽然便腾空，唯一的支撑点便是他们下身的连接处。Thor保持着进入他的姿势，向卧室走去。

“呃...嗯啊......”火热的肉棒随着Thor的走动小幅度抽插着，Loki只能无力的趴在Thor身上，敏感的轻吟着，被顶着进了卧室。还来不及说什么，便整个人被扔在了床上。

“我们还有一下午的时间，很充足。”


End file.
